


Predador

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Angst, Darklemon, Demons, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Portuguese, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive se vê obrigado a tornar-se uma isca quando pequenos operários aparecem mortos, vítimas de um serial killer. Será que dessa vez o mordomo perfeito conseguirá protegê-lo? Essa fic é um presente para minha filhota Eri-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EriChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriChan/gifts).



> **PREDADOR**

**PREDADOR**

**Prólogo**

A noite sem estrelas e com a lua encoberta pelas nuvens empresta uma atmosfera lúgubre às ruas da velha Londres. O nevoeiro denso ocultando as pessoas que passam, apressadas, saindo de suas moradias miseráveis para as fábricas, temendo o toque do apito, indicando que o turno começa e que podem perder um minuto do suado salário.

Um homem franzino segue em frente, ligeiro, sem reparar em ninguém a sua volta. Pensa apenas na máquina que vai operar, no dia estafante, no pão amanhecido que leva para o almoço... As coisas da sua realidade de todo dia, que nunca inclui festejos, feiras mundiais e eventos que marcam o final do século, mas que passam ao longe dos olhos do homem comum, do trabalhador, do pobre.

E perdido nos pensamentos mundanos de sua vida cotidiana, o homem vira em uma ruela obscura, no atalho que usa quando precisa chegar mais cedo ao serviço. Logo que vira a esquina, tropeça em algo, indo ao chão, sua marmita rolando, o pão caindo sobre uma poça de água suja. O operário levanta irritado, decidido a chutar aquilo que o derrubou, mas quando se aproxima se depara com a cena aterradora.

Um menino jaz caído sobre um monte de lixo, os olhos abertos, mas sem expressão, a palidez cadavérica, os lábios azulados. O pobre homem se assusta, correndo desesperado pela rua movimentada, o dia já se tornando claro, o som do apito da fábrica abafando seus gritos de terror. Logo ele encontra um policial, atento ao vai e vem dos transeuntes, trabalhadores atrasados correndo e prostitutas cansadas caminhando devagar para o último gole antes de voltar para casa.

Quase sem conseguir falar, medo e cansaço tirando o fôlego, o homenzinho explica para o guarda o que encontrou, fazendo em instantes o apito estridente da polícia soar pela rua, atravessando o nevoeiro que começa a se dissipar. Ambos correm, cafetões e punguistas se ocultando nas derradeiras sombras, temendo que sejam os alvos da perseguição. O policial entra pela ruela, estacando diante da visão triste, a criança jogada como algo descartável, um lembrete que na Londres que se prepara para receber em breve o novo século nem todos tem a mesma importância.

Os desocupados se amontoam para ver o acontecido, mais policiais acorrendo ao local, todos formando o quadro deprimente comum às metrópoles. Entre os curiosos algumas raras lágrimas são vertidas, as pessoas tão acostumadas com violência e miséria que nem sequer se chocam, quanto menos se apiedam da pobre criança sem nome, sem alguém que lamente sua morte.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos azuis de Ciel se abrem devagar, ainda suado pela noite de sonhos atribulados, como sempre povoados pelas terríveis lembranças de um passado que não é tão distante quanto gostaria. Custa a acostumar-se com a claridade, a figura esguia do mordomo Sebastian, de certa forma abalando-o, pois ele estava mais que presente nos pesadelos.

– Uhm... Sebastian... – Tenta despertar melhor, afastando os sentimentos ruins remanescentes da noite. – Já é hora de acordar? Parece tão cedo!

– São sete e meia, jovem mestre. – O homem o observa, esperando a expressão contrariada que logo aparece, pois acordar cedo é algo que o garoto odeia. – Sinto despertá-lo a essa hora, mas... Um mensageiro da rainha deixou uma carta urgente.

– Ah sim... – Diz sem muita vontade de reclamar. – Que hora pra se chegar!

O jovem conde, de doze anos, senta na cama, esperando que Sebastian realize o ritual de todos os dias... Refrescá-lo, vesti-lo e calçá-lo... Tudo como sempre foi feito para ele e sempre será. Observa enquanto o homem termina de amarrar seus cadarços, a delicadeza com que o trata contrastando sempre com sua natureza.

– Você não considera isso indigno para alguém com o seu poder... – Os olhos violeta se voltam para ele. – Ter que fazer essas coisas?

– Jovem mestre... – Ele abre um sorriso frio, quase assustador. – Eu o sirvo... Como diz o contrato... Apenas isso.

O garoto se levanta depressa, sem nem sequer se olhar no espelho, pois sabe que Sebastian sempre o deixa impecável.

– Vou tomar meu desjejum no escritório. – Caminha na direção da porta, sem olhar para ele. – Assim já vejo o que há de tão urgente nessa carta.

– Como preferir. – Ele o vê deixando o cômodo, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, o pensamento perdido na estranha razão da pergunta do mestre. – Interessante...

**ooOoo**

O homem bonito, de traços finos, serve calmamente o chá com creme, duas pitadas de canela e três torrões de açúcar, da forma exata que Ciel tanto gosta pela manhã, mas seus olhos se fixam no rosto de expressão carregada do jovem enquanto lê a carta.

– É algo grave, jovem mestre? – Pergunta ao vê-lo parar, depositar a carta no colo e permanecer com o olhar parado no vazio.

– Sim... Mais um assassino em série... – Ainda se recorda da experiência de encarar 'O Estripador' e as conseqüências nefastas para seu coração já ferido.

– Ele ataca mulheres também? – Tenta tirar mais informações, mas não querendo se tornar intrometido.

Ciel volta o olhar para ele, desejando dividir com alguém o fardo que às vezes parece tão pesado. Afinal, ele foi criado distante de todo e qualquer sofrimento, sempre alheio à dor existente no mundo real. De repente foi jogado do sonho para o pesadelo total, agora sendo o expurgo para todas as mazelas que desagradam os 'sensíveis' olhos da rainha. E com tão pouca idade já se vê exposto a coisas brutais como essa... A dura realidade jogada em seu colo com a ordem de resolvê-la a qualquer preço.

– Vamos ter que nos mudar... – Tenta esboçar um sorriso triste, mas nem isso consegue mais fazer. - Você me ensinaria a fazer as coisas sozinho?

– O quê? – Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos isso. – Mas por que, jovem mestre?

O conde se levanta e caminha até a janela, observando o horizonte. Sente-se muitas vezes um joguete nas mãos da soberana, mas essa é a função dos Phantomhive, desde os primórdios do Império, mesmo antes da linhagem que levou Victoria a ser a única herdeira do trono sequer imaginar que chegasse algum dia a comandá-lo.

– Esse monstro mata garotos... Pequenos operários... – Vislumbra Finny divertindo-se enquanto curte o sol no jardim da mansão. – Mortos e abandonados na rua como lixo.

– Mas o mestre não está pensando em... – Nunca o imaginou tomando algo assim quase como se fosse pessoal.

– Sim, Sebastian. – Sua voz sai quase em um sussurro. – Vou ser uma isca... É a única chance de pegarmos o sujeito.

– Mas como tem certeza que vai atraí-lo? – Isso é extremamente perigoso e algo no âmago do demônio diz que pode dar errado. – São milhares de crianças operárias em Londres...

Volta-se mais uma vez para o seu fiel servidor, encostando-se na janela, ainda envolvido demais pelo que leu.

– Ele tem atacado crianças que trabalham na _minha_ fábrica, Sebastian. – O nobre menino sente uma pontada no estômago. – Meninos com a minha idade, parecidos comigo... Entende a razão do meu empenho?

Sebastian Michaelis o observa, mais uma vez impressionado com a fortaleza de caráter de alguém tão jovem, jogado em um mundo brutal, desesperado a ponto de entregar a própria alma em troca de vingança. Mas mesmo que seus motivos não pareçam nobres, mesmo nessas ocasiões, o demônio que se alimentará dele um dia, sente que não há egoísmo em seus atos. Mesmo à morte, se não houvesse o contrato, perderia esse espírito para algum anjo que o levaria ao paraíso.

"_Seria um grande desperdício!"_ – Imagina-se perdendo a posse de alma tão nobre.

– Acha que alguém pode estar enviando alguma mensagem ao mestre? – A resposta é óbvia, mas precisa fazer essa pergunta para ajudar o garoto a colocar o perigo ainda mais em perspectiva.

– Não sei... – Fala, chutando de leve o tapete, concentrando-se nisso, não no mordomo. – Mas preciso descobrir.

– Tem certeza que é apenas curiosidade? – Procura provocar o pequeno que esconde tão bem seus sentimentos. – Ou se sente responsável por esses meninos miseráveis, que são explorados em sua fábrica e ainda mortos em seu lugar?

A reação de Ciel é nítida. Seus olhos se erguem, a confusão de sentimentos clara em seu rosto, mas a máscara de frieza absoluta sendo erguida e fixada diante do homem que o serve, como se jamais pudesse deixar transparecer que tem um coração, que se importa com mais alguma coisa além de sua vingança.

– Deixe de tolices, Sebastian! – Sua voz sai estridente, um tom mais alto do que o normal, revelando seu nervosismo. – Quero descobrir apenas porque esse assassino anda me atacando.

– Claro, jovem mestre. – Sorri mais uma vez, sabendo muito bem quando Ciel mente, então faz uma reverência quase irônica. – Vou organizar tudo para nos prepararmos para nossa nova missão.

Ele se retira, sob o olhar do garoto, que espera ter enganado o demônio que o serve. Não pode fraquejar, não diante dele, pois seu objetivo requer força e coragem, não podendo se dar ao luxo de ser apenas um menino.

Mas seu pensamento voa longe, encontrando-se entre as dezenas de meninos como ele que trabalham duro para manter seu luxo. E por um instante imagina como seria se não tivesse a sorte de nascer numa casa rica, detentor de um título nobre. Poderia estar preso a uma vida miserável, trabalhando arduamente por algumas moedas por mês e... Nem tem como se ver em tal situação. Só que sua 'sorte' também foi sua ruína, pois levou sua família, sua inocência, sua felicidade... Então... Quem pode se dizer mais infeliz? Ele ou qualquer um daqueles meninos?

– Que bobagem! – Diz para si mesmo. – Que adianta ficar pensando nisso? Eu devo é agir... E rápido!

**OoOoo**

A carruagem distinta pára nos arredores do bairro miserável de White Chapel, o mesmo onde 'Jack' matava suas vítimas. Ciel olha para o céu escuro, o sol do final da tarde encoberto pela fumaça das fábricas próximas. O burburinho das pessoas que circulam pelas ruas faz seu estômago revirar, pois se vê diante de um teste difícil... Mais um em sua curta vida.

– Ainda há tempo de voltarmos. – Sebastian diz, vendo a preocupação no rosto sério do garoto. – Podemos pensar em outra forma.

– Não! – Está cansado da insistência do mordomo, que parece esquecer que não é uma pessoa de voltar atrás em suas decisões. – Vamos.

Ambos descem da carruagem, recomendando que o cocheiro a leve de volta à mansão da família em Londres. Suas roupas são muito simples, combinando com as identidades que criaram. De agora em diante não podem mais ostentar os modos de onde vieram, vão entrar no bairro caminhando, vestes e sapatos usados, a postura de quem enfrenta a rudeza da vida de um trabalhador.

Sebastian segura sua mala e estende a mão para pegar a de Ciel, mas o jovem mestre a toma de volta, apesar do peso, decidido a fazer com que seja convincente. Caminham então pela rua estreita, logo entrando em um beco, custando a se acostumarem com o odor desagradável do esgoto a céu aberto. Logo estão diante da porta, o mordomo abrindo-a com cuidado, deixando o garoto entrar, olhando em torno antes de fechá-la.

– Então aqui estamos. – Ciel diz colocando a mala pesada no chão, disfarçando como isso deixou sua mão vermelha.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – O mordomo não consegue entender a insistência do garoto em colocar-se em tal situação.

– Tenho. – Senta na cama dura, o colchão de palha mal distribuído formando um buraco no meio. – Só não sei por que insiste em me perguntar isso. Não vai me levar de qualquer jeito mesmo?

O demônio prefere não responder à provocação, sentando-se no outro lado da cama, colocando sua mala sobre ela e desfazendo-a com cuidado, acomodando suas roupas em uma das gavetas da pequena cômoda envelhecida. Levanta-se e pega a mala do mestre, fazendo o mesmo, um silêncio perturbador entre eles.

– Vou preparar algo para comer. – Anda até o pequeno fogão, vasculhando uma caixa de madeira ao lado dele, levada por alguém que enviou antes de chegarem.

O menino permanece sentado na cama, uma sombra escura sobre sua cabeça, como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse esmagando-o, o medo disfarçado em forma de seriedade, mas... Sebastian conhece essa alma... O pequeno pensa em tudo que viveu, as lembranças nítidas em sua mente e constantemente o assombrando.

– Pode vir, jovem mestre. O jantar está pronto. – Coloca sobre a pequena mesa um prato com uma sopa rala e um pedaço de pão. – É pouco. Amanhã compro mais mantimentos.

– Compre pouca coisa. – Diz ao se sentar diante do prato. – Para todos os efeitos somos operários e temos que parecer isso mesmo.

O garoto leva a colher a boca, o sabor delicioso, apesar da falta de ingredientes. Mas Sebastian permanece ali de pé ao seu lado e isso pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram o incomoda. Olha para o homem, balança a cabeça e volta a observar o prato.

– Sente-se, Sebastian. – Fala sem nem sequer olhar para ele. – Aqui não é preciso toda essa reverência.

O mordomo senta-se na cadeira, de frente para o mestre, de certa forma, incomodado com essa intimidade incomum na relação dos dois. Desde que fecharam o contrato tem servido o garoto caprichoso como um cachorrinho, sempre pronto a obedecer suas ordens, mesmo que questione a necessidade de tudo isso apenas para devorar essa alma.

– Você nunca sente fome, Sebastian? – Ciel sente a necessidade de preencher a desolação desse lugar conversando com a única pessoa que a divide com ele. – Acho que nunca te vi comer nada.

– Jovem mestre... Eu não me alimento... Bem... – Como explicar sem parecer asqueroso? – Da mesma 'comida' que vocês.

– Mas... Desde que nos conhecemos... – O conde sabe muito bem que esse demônio é um devorador de almas. – Você já se alimentou... De alguém?

– Não. – O próprio demônio sente-se constrangido por falar nisso. – Estou aguardando pela...

– Minha alma, não é? – Essa perspectiva o entristece menos do que imaginava.

Sebastian levanta e se dirige para a cama única, arrumando as cobertas para a hora em que o mestre irá deitar, claramente fugindo da conversa que nem deveria ter começado. Sente muita fome, na verdade, mas decidiu naquela noite que aguardaria o tempo necessário para saborear a melhor refeição que irá ter em toda a sua existência. Mas pra que dizer isso ao garoto, assustá-lo com a certeza de que nunca se reencontrará com seus pais, sua essência deixando de existir para deleitar o paladar apurado de um demônio guloso.

Observa-o sentado à mesa, parecendo tão pequenino para a carga que carrega, mas procura afastar esses pensamentos de compaixão de sua cabeça. São apenas dois seres com o coração carregado de sentimentos ruins, que fecharam um negócio selado com sangue... Com o sangue também dos adoradores do demônio que usavam Ciel como seu sacrifício. Ainda ao pensar na força de espírito do garotinho de nove anos, ultrajado, humilhado e destruído, que antecipou-se aos seus algozes e ofereceu o seu próprio sangue, que outros vertiam, para atraí-lo para o pacto que os uniu.

O garoto deposita a colher dentro do prato, levantando-se em absoluto silêncio, perdido em pensamentos obscuros. Pára diante da pequena janela do casebre, vendo como o desfile de operários exaustos e de crianças miseráveis difere demais daquela vista da mansão. E perdido nas lembranças do passado e expectativas do futuro, o dia vai dando lugar à noite, Ciel sem perceber como Sebastian não tira os olhos dele, sentado na cama.

– Preciso ensinar ao mestre o básico. – Vendo quando o garoto se volta para ele. – O que quer aprender?

– Não sei o que um operário iniciante faria na minha fábrica... – Na realidade nem imagina como é sua empresa por dentro.

– Como é uma tecelagem, talvez o trabalho mais especializado seja feito pelos mais experientes. – O próprio Sebastian não imagina o que acontece numa fábrica. – Podemos começar pela vassoura. Acho que os novatos devem cuidar da limpeza.

O homem se levanta e pega a vassoura velha no canto da minúscula cozinha e a entrega para o garoto. Sorri malicioso ao vê-lo segurando-a sem jeito, a mão próxima demais do final do cabo.

– Não fique rindo de mim. – Essa expressão de sarcasmo do mordomo sempre o deixa maluco. – Venha e me ensine o que fazer.

– Se assim deseja... – Seu rosto irritado o diverte demais.

Sebastian se coloca atrás do garoto, passando os dedos devagar por seus braços pequenos, segurando suas mãos quentes, num grande contraste com o frio das suas. Posiciona-as no cabo da vassoura, mostrando o movimento a ser feito. Mas essa proximidade tão grande o perturba, tentando-o a aproximar-se ainda mais, colando seu corpo ao do chibi. Aquele calor envolvente, o aroma que vem de seus cabelos negros, a respiração levemente ofegante... Fazem o homem curvar-se de leve, seus lábios roçando a orelha pequena. Não sabe o que é isto... Talvez o desejo voraz de alimentar-se... Não... Deseja-o de outra forma... Sente reações nesse corpo humano que usa que jamais imaginou ser capaz...

O jovem conde fica arrepiado quando os dedos gelados tocam em sua pele, inicialmente pensando nisso como repulsa ao demônio que usa esse corpo que não é seu. Mas logo nota que a proximidade o incomoda de outra forma. Abaixa a cabeça acompanhando com o olhar as mãos que lhe corrigem a posição no cabo da vassoura. Ao sentir o corpo maior encostar-se no dele, as sensações a flor da pele, normais nos pré-adolescentes se manifestam, o leve roçar em sua orelha o fazendo acomodar-se, como se ele lhe desse a segurança e o carinho do qual se sente privado há muito tempo.

– Acho que o mestre já entendeu. – Diz, afastando-se abruptamente. – Melhor descansar. Vamos sair ao amanhecer.

O olhar de Ciel o acompanha, não entendendo a razão para Sebastian estar nitidamente abalado, inconscientemente sentindo-se frustrado com a separação. Fica ali parado ainda alguns minutos, segurando a vassoura e vendo o mordomo colocar o casaco e saindo pela porta, deixando-o só.

– O que diabos deu nele? – Tenta entender, mas desiste.

Tira a própria roupa com certa dificuldade, vestindo o camisolão, contente por ter conseguido aprender o básico dos cuidados pessoais na mansão. Deita-se então na cama desconfortável, sentindo-se exausto, mas sem sono. É tão cedo ainda e está excitado com o que acontecerá no dia seguinte. Sabe que será uma realidade totalmente diferente... Vai viver uma vida que não é a sua e... Talvez seja o que o amedronta mais do que tudo. Antes estava preparado para lidar com tudo, mas o que fazer em um mundo tão diverso do seu? Sente-se perdido como no dia em que se viu prisioneiro, um brinquedo nas mãos daquele homem...

– Melhor eu dormir. – Não quer reviver o passado mais uma vez. – Não vou esperar ele!

Acomoda sua cabeça no travesseiro desconfortável, mas, ao contrário do que pensava, o sono vem rápido, quase que instantaneamente sendo cativo pelos pesadelos que o assolam todas as noites.

**ooOoo**

A escuridão da noite oculta o ser terrível que perambula em busca de alimento. Homens e mulheres passam pelo local onde se oculta, mas nenhuma dessas almas o atrai... Sua fome querendo mais... Algo melhor. Deseja nobreza de espírito, caráter e honra, mas isso não existe entre os desocupados, bêbados e prostitutas que são as únicas pessoas que ocupam as ruas a essa hora. Os homens comuns, pais de família e mães cansadas estão a muito nas suas camas, descansando para trabalharem no dia seguinte.

Não que tenha a ilusão que esta simples distinção de papéis sociais defina a qualidade da alma... É que estes seres noturnos deixaram de ter esperança há muito tempo, o tempero que as torna mais apetitosas.

E diante de seu jejum de três anos sabe que ameaça fraquejar. Torna-se cada vez mais humano, como o corpo que assumiu, deixando-se levar pelos sentimentos que os demônios já se esqueceram que existem. Precisa de forma quase desesperada devorar algo que o relembre de sua natureza, que o faça recordar da selvageria que o faz ser tão poderoso e temido.

Então vê uma mulher cruzar seu caminho, uma missionária com sua pequena bíblia sob o braço, esperançosa de salvar algumas das almas perdidas que circulam por White Chapel. E o odor de seus sentimentos bons e positivos, o desejo de dedicar-se aos outros o atrai como a mosca no açúcar. Decide então segui-la, vendo como se locomove rápida pelas ruelas obscuras da maior cidade do mundo. Deseja-a, com a voracidade do animal faminto que é e sempre será.

Arma então a armadilha, colocando-se adiante no caminho que vem seguindo, preparado para encontrá-la na escuridão do beco adiante e devorar-lhe a alma imortal. Aguarda ansioso, a respiração ofegante, a boca de dentes pontiagudos salivando em expectativa... Mas quando a vê virar a esquina sente um arrepio, um homem está com o braço em torno dela, os dois se beijando freneticamente, agarrando-se como dois animais no cio. Uma decepção imensa se apossa dele, avançando para cima dos amantes e alimentando-se por pura fome, sem qualquer prazer.

Afasta-se dos dois corpos caídos na rua sem hesitação, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca, uma profunda insatisfação em seu âmago. Depois de conhecer Ciel Phantomhive, qualquer alimento lhe parece indigno, sem graça, como se isso tivesse mudado algo dentro de si... Pois antes devorava o mais medonho pecador, lambendo depois os lábios para saborear ainda melhor.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – A voz grotesca vai se modificando, tornando-se calma e gentil quando Sebastian surge, saindo do escuro do beco para a luz da rua movimentada, quase esbarrando em um homem muito bem vestido que desce de sua carruagem. – O que você está fazendo, menino maldito?

_   
**Continua...**   
_

**ooOoo**

Essa é minha primeira fic de Kuroshitsuji, mas inevitável diante de um anime tão deliciosamente inteligente. A difícil relação de Sebastian e Ciel, o amor e o ódio deixando-os sempre no limite. Sebastian Michaelis é o demônio que adoramos de paixão, que se mostra muitas vezes mais humano e verdadeiro que todos aqueles que cruzam seu caminho. Ciel Phantomhive é a criança forçada a crescer depressa, um misto de força e fragilidade, sempre em sua luta pela alma que entregou como barganha, sedento de vingança. FABULOSO!

Essa singela fic é um presente para minha filhota adorada Eri-chan, que muitas vezes me trouxe de volta das sombras e que sempre vai ter um lugar especial no meu coração. Obrigado por ter se disposto a betar uma fic que era pra você, além de ter sido a cobaia perfeita.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

13 de Maio de 2009

02:42 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Um Salto para a Realidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREDADOR **

**PREDADOR **

**Cap. 1 – Um Salto para a Realidade**

– Jovem mestre... – Sebastian o sacode com cuidado, lamentando ter de fazê-lo após a noite atribulada que sabe que os pesadelos proporcionaram ao menino. – Já é hora de acordar.

– Ahm? – Os olhos azuis vislumbram a noite ainda presente do lado de fora da casa, virando-se de lado e voltando a cobrir-se. – Ainda está escuro...

– Mas é assim mesmo. – O mordomo sorri, divertindo-se ao perceber como a tarefa de acostumar-se à realidade será muito mais difícil do que o garoto imaginava. – Acordamos ainda no escuro, pois temos que estar na fábrica muito cedo.

Apesar de exausto o pequeno se levanta devagar, ainda cambaleante, mais para mostrar diante desse homem que não vai fraquejar e desistir. Veste-se quase automaticamente, encontrando algumas dificuldades, mas conseguindo fazê-lo sozinho, enquanto Sebastian cuida de preparar algo para comer.

– Você acertou tudo para começarmos hoje? – Ciel olha-se no pequeno espelho, após lavar o rosto na grande tigela de louça branca e se assustando com seu aspecto desleixado.

– Sim. Como o mestre ordenou. – Sebastian diz enquanto arruma as coisas sobre a pequena mesa. – Somos irmãos vindos do interior. Usei os nomes que recomendou e consegui emprego para nós dois na sua fábrica.

– Perfeito. – Como sempre não há uma palavra de gratidão, apenas o reconhecimento do trabalho bem feito.

Ciel nem sequer pensa na possibilidade de agradecer, ligado que está aos termos do contrato, onde sua alma será a melhor recompensa. Sua mente ainda se encontra nos acontecimentos recentes, na razão de alguém se dar a todo esse trabalho apenas para provocá-lo. Tem consciência que tudo pode ser uma armadilha e que está caindo nela de propósito. Mas para isso mesmo que esse demônio está ali ao seu lado, preparado para impedir que o assassino consiga matá-lo, dando ao sujeito a falsa ilusão de que o pequeno se entrega inocente, vítima de sua própria curiosidade.

– Jovem mestre... Pode vir. – O mordomo perfeito se senta em uma das cadeiras, evitando a necessidade de Ciel ordenar que o faça.

O Conde caminha e se coloca no seu lugar, bebendo com cuidado o chá quente, observando o pão e manteiga a que se resume o cardápio da manhã, longe de ser o desjejum a que está acostumado.

– Sinto termos apenas isso. – Sebastian imagina que mais uma vez Ciel saberá o que é sentir fome, a próxima refeição sendo apenas na hora do almoço. – Hoje providenciarei alguns ovos...

– Não se preocupe, Sebastian. – O garoto se recorda como foi ser mantido por dias enjaulado, privado de comida... Como foi ouvir pela primeira vez seu estômago roncar... – Tenho que me acostumar. Espero que o assassino não demore a agir.

Essa possibilidade preocupa o demônio mais do que demonstra, pois eles não têm qualquer idéia de qual é o jogo que o assassino prepara, usando as pobres crianças miseráveis como isca. Pode ser qualquer um, pois afinal os Phantomhive possuem muitos inimigos e o próprio Ciel já fez outros tantos. Dependendo dos motivos, o estratagema pode se prolongar por mais tempo que acredita que o menino suportaria diante dessa dura realidade.

– Melhor irmos, jovem mestre. – Diz, por fim, não querendo pensar nas muitas coisas que podem dar errado. – Não podemos nos atrasar no primeiro dia.

Ambos vestem seus casacos, sendo engolfados pelo frio matutino ao saírem pela porta, uma forte névoa ainda tornando o ambiente lúgubre e triste. Caminham apressados, as marmitas com um lanche de pão com carne, preparado pelo mordomo na mansão, para que o primeiro dia não fosse tão difícil. Mas logo se vêem misturados a uma confusão, com pessoas correndo e o apito da polícia soando alto.

O pequeno Conde se aproxima preocupado, algo dentro de si lhe dizendo que o terror continua. Empurra alguns homens e mulheres curiosos, que rodeiam a cena triste de violência que a polícia investiga. E por entre os braços vislumbra a figura de Aberlin, o policial da Scotland Yard que o conhece, parado diante de alguns guardas, pedindo que afastem os curiosos. Decide então manter-se oculto na multidão, mas assim mesmo consegue enxergar o pequeno menino moreno, caído sobre a calçada como se estivesse adormecido, olhos abertos sem expressão, os lábios azulados... Tudo como antes. Afasta-se e se aproxima do mordomo, que o espera do lado de fora do tumulto.

– Ele matou mais uma vez. – Ciel diz triste, mas procurando disfarçar a gama de sentimentos que o corrói.

– Acho que esbarrei no assassino ontem... – O demônio fala ao pensar na noite anterior. – Foi por aqui... Saindo de uma carruagem.

– O que? – Aquilo o pega totalmente de surpresa. – Por que você acha que era ele?

– Não sei... – A mente de Sebastian parece divagar. – Agora que me dou conta que ele... Cheirava a morte... Como se estivesse faminto.

– Mas... Então... – As conclusões vão surgindo em sua cabeça. – Se ele saiu de uma carruagem... Deve ser alguém...

– Não é um simples operário... Ou qualquer morador desse bairro. – Michaelis sabe exatamente o que o Conde está pensando. – É alguém que tem algum dinheiro... Ou muito.

Vendo os trabalhadores deixando o local do crime e andando apressados, o demônio percebe que a hora corre e precisam continuar.

– Jovem mestre... – Fala, tocando de leve o braço do garoto ainda pensativo. – Vamos nos atrasar.

– Tem razão! Mas... Sebastian... – Olha para ele com ar sério. – Melhor parar de me chamar de 'mestre'... Daqui para frente somos apenas irmãos.

Ele apenas assente com a cabeça, sabendo que o pedido de Ciel é imprescindível para completar o disfarce. Seguem apressados, acompanhando o fluxo dos trabalhadores que já tiveram sua dose de violência diária e agora vão se enfurnar na fábrica... Onde a violência tem outra face... Onde se torna legalizada.

**ooOoo**

A primeira impressão ao se entrar numa tecelagem não é nada animadora. O barulho dos teares é ensurdecedor, enormes correias correndo sobre elas, trazendo energia das fornalhas que queimam carvão o dia inteiro, o pó em suspensão tornando o ar quase irrespirável. Mas os trabalhadores parecem alheios ao ambiente insalubre, movendo-se agitados a fim de assumir suas tarefas diárias e repetitivas.

– Sebastian... – Ciel olha para aquele galpão enorme, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, pois jamais imaginara que fosse assim. – Isso é o inferno!

– Não, jovem mestre. – Sorri, observando tudo. – Posso garantir que o inferno é bem pior.

Mesmo que o garoto tivesse algo para dizer sobre essa afirmação, guarda para si, ainda ansioso demais com aquilo que vai enfrentar nesse lugar mal iluminado e desagradável. Na verdade, sente medo... Um medo quase paralisante, como aquele que sentiu ao acordar em uma jaula, acorrentado e faminto, a imagem dos pais mortos ainda gravada a fogo na memória. Mas assim mesmo precisa seguir em frente, pois o demônio ao seu lado o julga todos os dias... Sempre está ali esperando que fraqueje, que se deixe levar pela infância que mal terminou ou pela adolescência que nem conseguiu começar... Apesar do pacto, ele espera que seja um fraco, que desista de sua vingança, mas... Não pode.

– Você sabe quais são suas ordens, Sebastian. – Diz como se nada sentisse, a frieza em palavras simples que está acostumado a mecanicamente repetir.

– Sei sim... Mas... – Os olhos enigmáticos se voltam para o menino. – Você sabe que não precisa provar nada pra ninguém... Nem pra mim.

O jovem Conde paralisa, vendo naquele rosto que o demônio sabe o que pensa, o que sente, a razão de não voltar atrás. Sente-se invadido, privado até disso, mas assim mesmo decide fingir que não vê os sinais, que desconhece a intenção dele com essas palavras.

– Eu não... – Seu rosto mostra impaciência, sua expressão mais corriqueira.

Antes que possa continuar os dois são interrompidos por um homem grande, barba por fazer, uma fracassada tentativa de vestir-se bem revelando que deve ter algum cargo de chefia, acompanhado de um garoto ruivo, alto e magro, tendo provavelmente uns quatorze anos.

– Então vocês são os dois irmãos contratados. – O homem rude não parece nada contente com as novas aquisições. – Deveriam ter chegado mais cedo. Agora vão perder meio dia de salário por começarem o turno atrasado.

– Mas... Chegamos no horário. – Ciel fala, indignado.

– Olha aqui, seu garoto magricela... – O sujeito aproxima-se perigosamente do menino, a mão se erguendo de leve como se pretendesse dar-lhe um tapa, mas logo desistindo ao ver a expressão de falsa calma no rosto do 'irmão' maior. – Essas são as regras por aqui. Cinco minutos de atraso representam meio dia de desconto... Com um atraso maior, perde o domingo. Ordens do patrão!

O garoto quer responder, colocar o sujeito em seu lugar, mas o toque de Sebastian em seu braço o faz recordar do disfarce. Então, queira ou não queira, o maldito grandalhão é quem dita as ordens e tem de obedecer.

– Você... – Olha para Sebastian, alguma coisa o incomodando naquele olhar. – Me acompanhe. Precisamos de alguém pra carregar as peças de tecido... Apesar de você parecer meio fraquinho...

– O senhor se surpreenderia com minha força. – O sorriso de Michaelis é perturbador.

– Ah sim... – O melhor é nem duvidar, voltando-se para o garoto ruivo. – Leva o nanico magricela pro abastecimento dos teares.

– Sim... Senhor. – O garoto ruivo transparece a maior obediência do mundo, enquanto observa o homem afastar-se com Sebastian. – Esse idiota! Se acha o patrão por aqui.

Olha para o menino ao seu lado, um sorriso logo surgindo, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

– Meu nome é Lucas O'Malley... Fui encarregado de treiná-lo. – Aperta a mão que Ciel lhe estende. – Nossa! Pelo jeito você nunca fez trabalho pesado.

– Por que diz isso? – O Conde se preocupa com essa afirmação, desejando manter o seu disfarce.

– Sua mão... – O moreninho a puxa instantaneamente, deixando a de Lucas no ar. – Não tem calos... A pele é tão macia quanto a de um bebê.

– Bem... Eu... – Fica sem saber o que dizer para justificar isso. – Minha família...

– Não precisa se explicar pra mim... – Sorri maroto, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Aliás... Como é o seu nome?

– Thomas... Tom Sawyer. – Mentalmente pede perdão a Mark Twain por tomar emprestado o nome de seu personagem. – Minha família... Quando meus pais morreram, perdemos tudo.

– Eu entendo. – O ruivinho, segurando mais uma vez a mão de Ciel. – Vamos pro trabalho. Antes que o supervisor venha nos procurar.

Os meninos caminham por entre teares, em silêncio, mais da parte do assustado Conde do que do extrovertido Lucas.

– Os teares são manejados pelas mulheres e garotas mais velhas. – O jovem irlandês tenta quebrar o gelo. – Precisam de certa força, mas dedos mais finos. Os homens fazem o trabalho pesado... Ou são mecânicos, os operários com o melhor salário por aqui.

– E como podemos nos tornar mecânicos? – Fica curioso por entender melhor o funcionamento de uma das fábricas que sustenta sua riqueza.

– Você teria que se tornar o aprendiz de um deles, mas... – Sua expressão se fecha. – Eles escolhem apenas os garotos... De quem gostam...

– Como assim? – A expressão do menino ruivo já responde sua dúvida. – E eles exigem... Favores em troca?

– Não todos... Não me entenda mal... Alguns são muito bons... – Tenta desfazer a impressão ruim que passou. – Mas alguns podem ser bastante maus...

Passam pela fiação, onde crianças de cerca de sete a dez anos mantém as máquinas transformando os fios de algodão em linhas, apressadas, seus dedos pequenos consertando aquelas que se soltam e quebram a seqüência da produção.

– Aqui ficam as crianças, pois o trabalho precisa de mãos pequenas. – Sorri para alguns deles, que retribuem, apesar de manterem a atenção sobre o seu trabalho cansativo. – Algumas ficam tão exaustas que dormem escondidas debaixo das máquinas... Mas o supervisor sabe usar a vara nos preguiçosos.

Por mais que quisesse dizer algo, Ciel apenas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta, mas tentando manter o foco no que está fazendo neste local.

– E os meninos mortos? – Tenta perguntar sem muito interesse para não levantar suspeitas. – Ouvi falar que trabalhavam aqui.

– Eu conhecia a maioria deles. – Lucas fica sério, uma tristeza imensa passando por seus olhos. – O menino que encontraram no beco era meu vizinho. Trabalhava na cardação... Tinha uns seis anos.

– Cardação? – Sente-se estranho ao sentir que os números de mortos se tornam pessoas.

– É onde ficam as crianças menores... Desfiam o algodão pra enviar pra fiação. – Se coloca estranhamente ao lado de Ciel ao passar por alguns dos mecânicos. – Cuidado com esses quatro sujeitos... Eles são perigosos.

Os olhos azuis se voltam para os sujeitos entretidos no conserto de uma grande máquina que movimenta a correia principal, o rosto de um deles voltando-se para observá-lo. Aquela expressão faz o estômago do garoto se contrair, pura maldade analisando-o como se fosse um animal raro. Desvia o olhar, acompanhando apressado o garoto ruivo que já se encaminha para a parte de trás da fiação.

Logo os dois estão diante de pilhas de cones de linhas das mais variadas cores, todos colocados de uma forma que outros meninos possam pegar e carregá-los na direção do fundo do corredor.

– Esse vai ser o seu trabalho. – Pára com Ciel diante das pilhas de cones. – Você fica junto da parte de trás dos teares, lá no fundo desse corredor. Observa quais as cores que estão terminando e vem até aqui para pegar mais. Lá tem algumas meninas que trocam os cones.

– Certo... Entendi. – Fica até aliviado por não ser tão difícil. – Não parece complicado.

– Espero que dê tudo certo, Tom. – Lucas sorri animado. – Nos vemos na hora do almoço.

E como foi orientado, o jovem Conde caminha e se coloca na parte traseira dos imensos teares, aonde dezenas de cones de linha vão sendo desenrolados conforme os tecidos saem prontos na parte superior da máquina. Fica parado ao lado de mais dois garotos, que conversam animados com três meninas, que assim mesmo permanecem atentas ao trabalho.

– Você é o garoto novo, não é? – Uma das meninas, a de cabelos vermelhos, diz aproximando-se dele.

– Sou sim. – Prefere não falar muito, sendo pouco afeito a fazer amizades. – Comecei hoje.

– Phoebe... – A garota de cabelos escuros chama a pequena loira, as três ficam em volta de Ciel, que se mostra claramente incomodado com isso. – Ele não parece com aquele menino que trabalhava aqui... Como era o nome dele?

– Silvester... – A loirinha diz depois de pensar por um tempo.

– Não... Era Peter... – A ruiva afirma categórica. – Mas... Pra qual lugar da fábrica ele foi?

– Você é uma idiota, Barbie! – A morena parece entristecida com a constatação da verdade. – Foi ele que morreu primeiro... Você sabe... Aquele assassino que tem matado meninos...

– Ah, é mesmo! – Barbie fica extremamente corada. – Tem razão, Louise.

Ciel acompanha a conversa com dificuldade, abismado em como meninas podem falar tanto. Mas essa informação dada por elas é interessante, pois confirma suas suspeitas.

– Então ele era parecido comigo? – Pergunta para Louise, que parece a mais atenta aos detalhes.

– Poderia até ser seu irmão! – Fala animada por obter a atenção do garoto novo de rosto tão bonito. – Na verdade... Todos os meninos eram parecidos... Pelo menos é o que dizem.

– E vocês sabem de onde o Peter sumiu? – Isso é algo que nenhum relatório policial citou.

– Só pode ser na saída da fábrica. – Phoebe também deseja a atenção dele. – Isso aqui fica um tumulto... Ninguém veria nada.

A garota ruiva se aproxima mais dele, tocando o cabelo negro, brilhante e sedoso. Esse toque o faz recuar, pouco acostumado a ser assediado assim por garotas... Bom... Talvez nem tanto, pois Elisabeth, sua 'noiva', consegue ser bastante inconveniente.

– Você é diferente dos meninos por aqui... – Barbie se mostra a mais atrevida. – Mesmo vestido igual a eles... Você...

– O que houve com seu olho? – A loira aponta para o tapa-olho, encarando-o.

– Um acidente... – Ciel deseja se ver livre das meninas que parecem cada vez mais próximas dele.

– Ei! – A voz de um dos outros meninos se faz ouvir, interrompendo as garotas tagarelas. – Os cones... Voltem ao trabalho!

Rapidamente as três se voltam para os teares, verificando quais os cones que estão quase acabando e se aproximam dos meninos que formam a equipe com cada uma delas. Louise, a morena, se coloca ao lado de Ciel e lhe pede cinco cones azuis e dois brancos, fazendo o garoto correr apressado para o local do estoque.

Observa com cuidado os cones, agora parecendo muito maiores do que achara antes, pegando aqueles que devia levar e os arrumando ordenados em duas pilhas, facilitando seu trabalho. Mas por mais que divida o peso o garoto jamais teve que carregar qualquer coisa, aquilo parecendo imensamente pesado, tornando-se difícil chegar até os teares de volta.

Já cansado na primeira atividade dentro da fábrica, o Conde senta no chão por alguns minutos, desejando água, mas não vendo nenhum local onde pudesse beber. Então fica ali, o pó levantado pelo tear fazendo-o tossir.

– Os primeiros dias são os mais difíceis... – Um menino loiro se recosta à parede, ao lado dele. – Depois você se acostuma.

– Espero... – O pequeno Phantomhive espera realmente pegar esse assassino bem antes de acostumar-se a tudo isso... Muito antes.

**ooOoo**

Por um bom tempo, que parece arrastar-se, Ciel continua em sua tarefa. Sente os braços doerem, assim como as pernas, sem falar do estômago que reclama de fome. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes percorreu aquele corredor em busca de cones, apesar de admitir que depois de algumas vezes o trabalho seja quase automático.

O trabalho aos poucos vai transformando a relação humana que antes tivera ao falar com as garotas, em um componente das máquinas, como se cada um deles fosse apenas uma peça da grande engrenagem que produz a riqueza que sai dessa fábrica. E com essa sensação sobre ele, Ciel quase esquece que tal fortuna produzida vai para suas mãos... Ele é o receptor final do suor dessas crianças.

O menino anda de um lado para o outro do corredor, alheio a tudo, concentrado apenas naquilo que faz, sem nem mais pensar na razão para estar ali. Mas seu movimento constante é então detido, o corpo de um homem grande se interpondo diante dele, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Os olhos azuis então se erguem, vislumbrando a face malvada do mecânico que o encarara mais cedo.

– Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, senhor. – Por mais que possa temer aquele homem, Ciel fica incrivelmente calmo. – Preciso continuar meu trabalho.

– Você é novo por aqui... – Há grande malícia na voz do mecânico. – Vim lhe dar as boas vindas.

– Não é preciso, senhor. – O garoto tenta dar a volta no sujeito, mas ele o cerca contra a parede, seus braços cercando-o.

– Quem disse que você pode escolher? – O brutamonte se aproxima do corpo pequeno.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – O rosto do menino guarda certa maldade, como se desejasse vê-lo se arrepender. – Meu irmão não iria gostar.

– O quê? – O riso do homem sai espontâneo e sarcástico, apesar de sentir-se incomodado com a expressão estranha no rostinho que devia estar aterrorizado. – Aquele magricela!

– É só eu dizer... 'Preciso de você, Sebastian'... – Sorri em resposta à zombaria do homem. – E ele vem aqui te colocar do avesso.

– HAHAHAHAHA... Isso seria... – Não entende o porquê de tanta calma naquele menino. – Engraçado... De ver ele tentar.

– Com licença... – A voz de um menino surpreende os dois e ao voltarem-se encaram Lucas, uma expressão preocupada no rosto magro. – Sr. Nichols... O supervisor está vindo...

O homem nada diz, apenas se afasta e corre para o meio dos teares, para logo em seguida surgir Sebastian, vindo do nada. O mordomo olha em volta, vendo apenas o jovem mestre e o menino que o acompanhou na entrada.

– O que houve... Ahm... Tom...? – Michaelis custa a se acostumar com essa intimidade, mas nesse instante se preocupa realmente com a inexistência de emergência para resolver.

– Você demorou demais dessa vez, Sebastian! – O jovem Conde diz isso mais para provocá-lo, como se lhe desse certo prazer constatar uma falha na perfeição do mordomo... E sabe que isso incomoda demais o demônio dentro dele. – O sujeito já fugiu! O Lucas me salvou.

Os olhos de Sebastian se voltam devagar na direção do garoto ruivo, um ódio real sobre ele, como se tivesse roubado algo que lhe pertence. Um sentimento estranho se apossa de seu ser, o corpo humano que usa sofrendo uma alteração física, com o aumento da pulsação e uma sensação ruim no estômago... Como se dessem um nó apertado nele. Só sabe que nesse exato momento deseja destroçar o 'salvador ruivo' muito mais do que o atacante.

– Sorte eu estar passando por aqui... – Lucas sorri para o moreninho, alheio ao olhar sobre si. – O Nichols não costuma brincar.

– Não acredito em sorte. – Sebastian diz secamente, aproximando-se do mestre. – Você... Tem certeza que está bem?

Algo nessa atitude do mordomo incomoda o jovem Phantomhive, que acena para ele afirmativamente, mas com a mão pede que volte ao trabalho e se afaste. Nesse instante os olhos de ambos de cruzam e... Não consegue definir o que vê ali... Algo que desconhece, mas que o perturba. E ao vê-lo afastar-se calado, algo dentro de si mesmo o recrimina por ter sido tão rude com ele, mas... Balança a cabeça tentando parar de pensar nisso, pois ele é um demônio e não tem sentimentos para serem feridos.

– Seu irmão não teria sido páreo para o Nichols. – Lucas diz irônico, vendo o homem alto e bonito se afastar.

– Ele teria feito picadinho do sujeito! – Ciel diz orgulhoso, mesmo que não entenda o porquê. – Meu... Irmão se torna um 'demônio' pra me defender.

– Se você diz... – Lucas sorri, passando o braço pelos ombros do moreninho. – Eu estava vindo te buscar pra almoçar... O apito já vai tocar.

O som agudo do apito invade a fábrica, avisando a todos que as máquinas podem parar por quinze minutos, o tempo que tem que ser suficiente para reabastecê-los de energia. As crianças todas se agrupam perto de onde trabalham, abrindo suas marmitas e encontrando a comida escassa, mas devorada com pressa, em segundos tudo ficando limpo, sem qualquer migalha.

Comer ali desagrada Ciel, sentado no chão, o pó em suspensão parecendo cair sobre tudo, o lanche preparado por Sebastian ficando rapidamente coberto por aquilo. Mas sua fome é tão avassaladora que pouco se importa, devorando a comida como se fosse sua última refeição. Logo já está lambendo os dedos, querendo aproveitar até a manteiga que os lambuza.

– Hummm... Isso nunca pareceu tão bom! – Diz encostando a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos, tentando esquecer que ainda tem fome.

– Deve ser difícil pra você. – Lucas puxa assunto, após terminar o cozido feito por sua mãe.

– Ahm? – Ciel teme ter sido desmascarado.

– É... Ter perdido os pais... Ser obrigado a mudar de vida... – Lucas se senta no chão, diante do garoto moreno. – Ainda bem que você ainda tem seu irmão.

– É mesmo... – Pensa se é bom ter Sebastian ao seu lado, se diminui sua solidão.

– Isso me faz pensar no nosso patrão... – O ruivinho fala, mas está pensativo.

– O-o quê? Bem... – Tenta manter o autocontrole comum em si mesmo, mas meio enfraquecido pelo cansaço. – Mas... Por quê?

O garoto de sardas observa-o, feliz por ser tão bem informado e poder exibir-se um pouco para o menino mais novo.

– Não sei se você sabe, mas o dono dessa fábrica é um menino... – Levanta-se, quase pomposo, desejando imprimir mais expressividade a suas palavras. – Mais ou menos da nossa idade.

– Ah é!... – O jovem Conde até se diverte com o jeito do garoto, mesmo que divertir-se não seja muito comum em seu comportamento.

– Ele tem tudo isso... Além de outras muitas fábricas... É um Conde ou coisa do gênero... – Seu rosto se entristece. – Mas perdeu os pais num incêndio... E não tem mais ninguém...

Ciel engole em seco, esperando qualquer coisa, menos ouvir da boca desse pequeno operário seu drama resumido em tão poucas palavras.

– Mas apesar dele ser tão rico... Imagina como deve ser triste estar sozinho no mundo... Tanta solidão... – Lucas parece realmente penalizado com essa situação. – No fim... Nós temos sorte... Mais do que ele.

O pequeno Phantomhive levanta-se depressa, sentindo com aquelas palavras uma dor profunda, querendo correr dali para poder...

"_Não! Eu não vou chorar! Prometi que nunca mais..."_ – Pensa insistentemente, sem perceber como os olhos verdes do outro menino o encaram.

– Tom... Aconteceu alguma... – O som do apito o interrompe.

– Preciso ir. – Ciel volta arrasado para perto dos teares, sob o olhar confuso do ruivinho.

Jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse ter tanta pena dele... Apesar do dinheiro. E mesmo sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo, aquele menino definiu exatamente o que sente. Solidão... Muita solidão... Como se toda sua riqueza fosse mais uma maldição, pois é incapaz de preencher o vazio em sua alma.

**ooOoo**

Um novo toque do apito marca a esperada saída, doze horas transcorridas entre a entrada e o final do expediente. E se os operários chegam à fábrica com o sol nascendo, partem com ele se pondo, nunca vendo a luz do dia, além daquela que entra pelas escassas janelas imundas.

Ciel encontra com Sebastian na porta, os demais funcionários praticamente em torno do mordomo travestido de operário, como se ele tivesse se tornado uma celebridade. O menino se aproxima calado, mais do que o normal.

– Tudo bem... – Sussurra próximo do garoto. –... Jovem Mestre?

– Só... Muito cansado. – Mesmo que seja a verdade, sabe que não é apenas isso. – Mas... Por que essa atenção toda pra você?

– Ahhh... – Um sorriso maleficamente vitorioso aparece em seu rosto. – Alguns idiotas me desafiaram... Pra ver quem carregava mais peso...

– E pelo jeito o resultado... – Sente certo prazer com esse lado competitivo de Sebastian, pois ele sempre joga sabendo que vai ganhar... E gosta disso.

– Os pobres coitados não tiveram nenhuma chance. – O mordomo deposita a mão nas costas do patrão, protetor, ao ver alguns mecânicos saindo e os observando. – Vamos?

Seguem em absoluto silêncio, mas há algo muito profundo entre eles, parecendo aumentar ainda mais o abismo que os separa. Por mais que a natureza do demônio pouco se importe com a nítida tristeza no rostinho cansado do menino que Ciel ainda é, Sebastian realmente se incomoda com isso. É como se, mesmo sabendo que está ali apenas para garantir que o acordo seja cumprido por ambas as partes, precise ver o mestre feliz... Mesmo que não entenda a razão para sentir-se assim.

Ambos caminham lado a lado, mudos, cada um perdido nas emoções novas com que não conseguem lidar. A rua está cheia de gente, operários voltando cansados do trabalho, alguns dos homens parando para um trago no pub, crianças brincando, mesmo que estejam exaustas... Afinal, são crianças, apesar do mundo industrial se esquecer disso. E, rodeados por este tumulto de vozes, cores e cheiros, nem parece que estão no bairro mais pobre de Londres.

– Essas pessoas... Até parecem contentes apesar de tudo. – Sebastian diz mais para si, admirado em como o sofrimento não corrompe essa faceta dos humanos. – Assassinos... Violência... Trabalho duro... Salários miseráveis... Insalubridade... E... Esse fedor...

– Não se sinta culpado por não entendê-las, Sebastian. – Ciel responde, mesmo sabendo que isso não foi dito para ele. – Também não as entendo.

No fim, Lucas estava certo sobre o jovem patrão de quem falava. O pobre menino é um infeliz, solitário, cercado de toda a riqueza do mundo, mas incapaz de ter essa alegria por... 'Apenas estar vivo'... Nada mais. E essa constatação apenas faz a dor profunda dentro de Ciel aumentar cada vez mais.

Chegam no casebre em que estão vivendo com a noite já tomando conta da rua, o mau cheiro os recebendo, mas o garoto nem se importando mais com isso. Entram devagar, com o mordomo se dirigindo para o fogão e acendendo-o para fazer o jantar, enquanto o garoto senta-se na cama, cansado demais para qualquer outra coisa. Coloca as mãos sobre os joelhos e observa suas palmas, vermelhas e com algumas bolhas, pouco acostumadas com o trabalho pesado.

– Eu estive pensando... – Fala para Sebastian, mas sem olhar para ele, ainda com a atenção fixa em suas próprias mãos. – Já que você não se cansa, nem dorme... Acho que seria interessante dar uma volta à noite... Conversar com as pessoas sobre o suspeito que viu ontem... Ver se sente mais uma vez aquele cheiro...

– Concordo, jovem mestre. – Esmera-se em preparar um cozido, pensando já no almoço do dia seguinte. – Vou sair e investigar um pouco. Logo seu jantar estará...

Quando ele se volta para falar diretamente para o Conde, o encontra já deitado sobre a cama, tendo sido vencido pelo cansaço ao qual não está acostumado. Aproxima-se da cama, acomoda-o melhor, mas sem acordá-lo, cobrindo o corpo pequeno com o cobertor fino, mas desejando que ele o tivesse deixado trazer algo mais pesado para o frio que faz nesse lugar.

"_Tanto sofrimento desnecessário!"_ – Ainda pensa que essa missão é um erro, mas tem que admitir que toda essa determinação o faz ainda mais apetitoso.

Toca-lhe as mãos, notando como estão feridas, indo até a maleta que trouxe consigo e passando um ungüento curativo que sempre carrega para essas ocasiões. Segura-as entre seus dedos, massageando de leve a palma machucada, acompanhando sua linha da vida que é... Tão curta. E sem pensar curva-se e as beija, uma e depois a outra, desejando que se curem para o dia seguinte, mas sentindo algo forte demais dentro de si ao erguer-se e encarar o rostinho adormecido.

"_O que é isso?"_ – Esses sentimentos humanos parecem raízes se apossando de sua natureza, nada afeita a sentir algo... Muito menos por outra pessoa. – _"O que você está fazendo comigo, maldito garoto!"_

Levanta-se de um pulo, arruma as coisas do jantar sobre a mesa, como um mordomo perfeito deve fazer e sai, sem nem sequer colocar o casaco. Precisa deixar esse lugar, carregado de humanidade... Precisa voltar à mansão, onde a frieza e a falta de alegria combinam mais com seus propósitos. Aqui, corre grande risco e teme sucumbir a ele.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos de Sebastian observam a escuridão das ruas, o movimento dos cafetões, bêbados e prostitutas atiçando sua fome, mas tem um objetivo e está ali para cumpri-lo. Alguma dessas pessoas se lembraria de alguém distinto como aquele homem que viu, pois ele parecia realmente deslocado na rotina noturna desse bairro obscuro e triste. Não que homens ricos não o freqüentem, pois apesar do discurso puritano dentro de suas casas e igrejas, eles depois vêm divertir-se com as mulheres que vendem sexo por um preço baixo.

"_Tipicamente humano..."_ – Pensa o demônio que ele realmente é. – _"E são esses hipócritas que depois lotam o inferno, exigindo os seus direitos! Como é divertido torturá-los!"_

Então seu olfato apurado sente aquele mesmo odor... O cheiro da morte fazendo suas narinas descobrir para qual lado ir. Caminha apressado, vislumbrando em uma rua deserta o mesmo homem bem vestido de antes, com certeza se preparando para atacar a próxima vítima. Segue-o, mas ele parece ter percebido sua presença, andando ainda mais apressado. Mas não é páreo para o mordomo que o vê virando uma esquina e rapidamente também o faz, sendo abalroado por alguém, quase indo ao chão.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Sebby lindo! – A criatura ruiva e vestida de vermelho está grudada em seu pescoço, as pernas enlaçando sua cintura. – O destino sempre fazendo com que nos encontremos!

– Destino! – Empurra com força o ceifador desesperado, jogando-o no chão. – Você é um carma, isso sim... Seu idiota!

Olha para a rua onde perdera o homem, mas não sente mais o odor que o identifica. Com certeza já deve estar longe, provavelmente atrás de sua próxima presa.

– Ai... Credo! – Grell Sutcliff se levanta, limpando a roupa, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos do mordomo. – Assim posso até pensar que você não me ama!

– Ahm? – Sebastian volta o olhar para ele. – Por acaso bateu a cabeça quando caiu?

O ceifador fica corado com o olhar do demônio sobre ele, um calor subindo por seu corpo, ficando excitado de verdade.

– AHHHHH... Esse olhar... – Pula mais uma vez sobre o demônio, mas este desvia e o ruivo atinge a parede. – AIIIII...

Sebastian só o observa, com frieza, vendo-o cair com o rosto todo ralado no chão, ainda nervoso demais por essa criatura assanhada ter atrapalhado sua perseguição. Capturando o assassino poderia voltar logo para a segurança da Mansão.

– Por acaso... O que um ceifador anda fazendo aqui? – Puxa-o pelo paletó, fazendo-o ficar de pé.

– Hummm... Você está realmente querendo saber? – Sente-se portador de um instrumento de barganha e isso o faz sorrir. – Posso te contar... Em troca de um beijo... Mas tem que ser de língua!

O movimento seguinte de Sebastian é tão rápido que quando Grell se dá conta, já está encostado na parede às suas costas, a mão do demônio em torno do seu pescoço, apertando-o com firmeza.

– Você vai me dizer... – O sorriso maléfico do mordomo brilhando. – E... Sem nenhum 'mas'.

– Ce-certo... – Sente alívio quando a mão forte o solta, mas uma excitação crescente por ter sido tocado por ele dessa forma. – Adoro quando você é mau!

– E então? – Sebastian está sem qualquer paciência neste momento.

Grell joga uma mecha de cabelo para trás, verificando a roupa que está toda suja e amassada depois de tantas quedas e pancadas, mas nem isso o irrita, pois ser agredido por Sebby é melhor do que qualquer elogio de Will, seu chefe...

"_Como se eu soubesse o que é ser elogiado por ele!" _– Ri da própria piada, olhando para as tesourinhas que agora substituem sua fálica foice... Tudo por causa da falta de senso de humor do seu superior.

– Fui enviado aqui para buscar alguém que vai morrer... O que mais faria um ceifador nessa terra sem graça? – Olha malicioso para o demônio a sua frente. – Claro que esse 'sem graça' não inclui você... Sebby gostoso!

– É você quem tem vindo buscar as vítimas do serial killer? – Ignora completamente essas insinuações do exagerado shinigami.

– Pois é... Meu 'adorado' Will tem um sendo de humor distorcido. – Chuta uma pedrinha próxima de seu pé. – Agora toda vez que um assassino ralé ataca nessa cidade, ele me envia... Como se quisesse me provocar.

– E você já viu esse homem? – Nota que o ruivo tem uma expressão de interrogação no rosto. – O assassino! Estamos falando dele.

– AH... Esse coisinha que está matando os sósias do seu moleque? – Sorri malicioso.

Mais uma vez o corpo de Grell se choca com a parede, a mão sobre sua garganta, doendo muito, mesmo que não possa matá-lo.

– Ele não é 'meu moleque'. – Sebastian parece mais ofendido do que Grell imaginava que ficaria e isso o faz sorrir ainda mais malicioso. – Ciel é o meu mestre... E um dia a alma dele vai me alimentar.

– Entendi... – A mão novamente o solta, para sua decepção. – Só não vai se 'alimentar' do corpo dele antes da hora... Sexo selvagem somente comigo, ouviu?

– Não vou perder mais meu tempo. – Michaelis começa a se afastar.

– Sebby... Eu já vi o homem sim. – Fica satisfeito ao vê-lo se voltar mais uma vez em sua direção. – Eu já o vi antes... Só não consigo lembrar aonde. Ele já matou... O corpo cheira a morte...

Interessante ouvir isso do ceifador, tão acostumado com a morte que já nem sentiria mais o odor. E... Realmente... Sebastian também reconhece o homem de algum lugar, mas... Não consegue recordar.

– Ele vai matar hoje? – Sabe que um ceifador recebe a incumbência de buscar uma alma na hora da morte.

– Vai matar... Não sei quando. – O ruivo parece procurar em algum lugar de sua confusa mente a informação, mas não tem sucesso diante de tanto caos. – Por isso vim logo... Quando ele fizer algo, já estou por aqui.

Agarra-se ao braço esquerdo de Sebastian, antes que possa fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo. Fica ali, dependurado, os joelhos no chão, aspirando o perfume que o corpo que adora exala, lambendo de leve a mão forte do demônio.

– Sabia que daria sorte dessa vez... – Lambe com maior intensidade. – Que iria encontrar meu príncipe encan...

Com um movimento brusco do braço de Sebastian, o ceifador voa no ar, que ele sente como se fosse em câmera lenta, o céu nublado deixando de estar na parte de cima e o chão logo recebendo sua cabeça com um forte ruído de impacto.

– AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... – Seu grito é ouvido enquanto voa no ar, ainda mais quando atinge o solo, onde fica deitado, meio choroso. – Eu sabia... Você me ama...

– Nunca vi alguém que goste tanto de apanhar. – O mordomo diz balançando a cabeça. – Mas eu gosto de saborear carne viva... E você... Está longe disso.

Ele se volta com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, achando engraçado como aquela expressão maliciosa de Grell muda, ainda colada ao calçamento da rua. Isso já o deixa com a sensação de vingança que precisava, depois da criatura ruiva inconveniente ter atrapalhado sua perseguição.

– Claro que não gosta... – A voz do ceifador sai carregada de sarcasmo puro. – Você prefere carne... Novinha.

Um último olhar de ódio voltado em sua direção é a única resposta que recebe, os olhos do demônio brilhando no escuro enquanto se afasta. Pela segunda vez naquela noite consegue tirar o demônio da frieza a que ele se impõe, uma risadinha ecoando pelas ruas estreitas e obscuras de White Chapel.

**ooOoo**

A tosse desperta Ciel, olhando confuso para os lados e não reconhecendo o quarto estranho, frio e pouco iluminado, uma sensação ruim dominando seu corpo. Tenta voltar completamente à consciência, mas é complicado, como se fosse incapaz de escapar do entorpecimento. Então sente um cheiro que reconhece, sem descobrir de onde vem. Puxa o cobertor a fim de cobrir-se, um frio incrível fazendo-o se encolher.

Percebe com o tempo que está no casebre miserável que serve de disfarce para sua nova missão, apenas o lampião na pequena cozinha mal iluminando o cômodo. O odor... Aquele odor que lhe desperta algo na memória, mas... Não consegue discernir... Ele vem do cobertor, de suas mãos... Mas é algo que lhe agrada, que lhe traz segurança, apesar de não conseguir explicar a razão.

Levanta-se com certa dificuldade, mais cansado do que já imaginou ficar, todos os músculos de seu corpo doendo demais. Caminha na direção da mesa, o estômago doendo, o que aumenta ao abrir a panela sobre o fogão e vislumbrando o cozido de aparência apetitosa. Pega o prato que Sebastian deixou sobre a mesa, sentindo-se desconfortável por ter de servir-se sozinho, sentando-se desanimado. Leva o garfo à boca, percebendo como a comida está gelada, mas nem se importando com esse mero detalhe, a fome tão grande que devora aquilo em segundos.

Ouve então um ruído na porta, ficando atento, esperando que se repita, mas isso não acontece. Levanta-se e anda até a porta, segurando a maçaneta e se perguntando o que pode ser. Sabe que não é seguro abri-la assim, sem a presença de Sebastian, mas...

"_Desde quando eu tenho medo de enfrentar alguma coisa?"_ – Pensa, mais curioso do que com medo.

Abre a porta devagar, olhando primeiro para o campo de visão que tem dessa fresta, tudo parecendo normal, inclusive o mau cheiro. A tosse então volta, um gosto ruim vindo à sua boca, provavelmente por causa daquele eterno pó que circula pela tecelagem. Volta a entrar, procurando a garrafa de água e constatando que está vazia.

– Uhmmm... – Abre um sorrisinho maldoso. – Encontrei uma pequena falha do 'mordomo perfeito'!

Infelizmente sua sede é real, e precisa ser aplacada agora. Lembra de uma bomba de água que existe próxima de sua casa, então decide sair em busca do líquido divino que fará a secura de sua garganta passar. Abre a porta e deixa a casa, olhando para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém se oculta na escuridão em volta. Vislumbra a estrutura de bombeamento que os vizinhos usam para pegar água e caminha até lá.

De início é difícil manejar o mecanismo, mas logo sua garrafa está novamente cheia, podendo voltar para casa. Mas quando vai entrar sente algo estranho... Uma presença... Pensa se não é Sebastian vigiando do lado de fora, mas balança a cabeça, considerando que seja apenas algo criado por sua mente, sem perceber que olhos atentos o observam da escuridão.

O homem o conhece, mesmo que ele esteja diferente, mais seguro de si... Não sabe definir. Nem sabe dizer por que resolveu encontrá-lo mais uma vez, arriscando-se dessa forma, apenas para satisfazer um sentimento de... Vingança. Isso, somente essa razão o faria sair de sua mansão luxuosa e embrenhar-se nesse lugar fétido. Tinha certeza que Ciel entenderia seu recado e... Teve um grande prazer em preparar essa armadilha tão óbvia, mas por isso mesmo tão irresistível para o Conde. E com ele a família Phantomhive deixaria de existir.

O garoto entra de uma vez, fugindo do frio que ameaça congelar seu corpo desprotegido. Serve-se do líquido meio turvo, mas o que pouco lhe importa, sentindo que a sede vai cedendo aos poucos. O cansaço, pelo contrário, ainda está ali, presente, fazendo-o voltar para a cama, mas dessa vez despindo-se e deitando com o camisolão devidamente vestido. Enrola-se no cobertor, pensando em como ele é tão fino e incapaz de aquecê-lo. Sente falta da sua cama, das facilidades que sua fortuna lhe traz, mas tem noção de que isso é algo que precisa fazer.

– Espero que o Sebastian não demore muito... – Diz isso meio sonolento, sem perceber que sente falta também dele e de sua presença protetora.

Adormece ainda com frio, mas vencido pela exaustão. E do lado de fora, olhando pela janela sem cortinas, os mesmos orbes ainda o analisam. O menino deitado, tentando acomodar-se sob o cobertor pequeno, suas pernas saindo para fora, revelando suas coxas, os pés procurando a segurança da coberta. Isso perturba o homem que deseja vingar-se, mas recordando de como se sentiu atraído por essa pele branca e tenra... Macia como a de um bebê.

– Ciel Phantomhive... – O homem sussurra para si mesmo. – Mordeu a minha isca. Logo... Terei você em minhas mãos.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Esse primeiro capítulo foi um grande desafio para mim, pois lutei contra diversos obstáculos, inclusive uma maldita gripe para trazê-lo até vocês. Mas como resistir ao fascínio de trazer a vocês essa deliciosa relação conflituosa, o nosso adorado Grell Sutcliff, e as contradições de um garoto rico diante da dura realidade da vida miserável.

O nome 'Tom Sawyer' usado por Ciel foi tirado do livro 'As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer', de Mark Twain, autor muito popular na época e ainda uma excelente leitura.

Agradeço os reviews, pois me incentivaram a enfrentar todos os problemas e continuar. Mas também agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram, mas que por alguma razão ficaram impossibilitadas de deixar suas impressões sobre o texto.

Dedico essa fic a minha filhota e beta Eri-chan, que sempre me incentiva a continuar lutando, apesar das adversidades. E a todas as minhas queridas amigas que servem de 'cobaia', pois vcs são o termômetro pra eu poder saber se viajei demais.

Espero que gostem e comentem!

04 de Julho de 2009

11:45 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Sentimentos Febris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREDADOR**

**PREDADOR**

**   
Cap. 2 – Sentimentos Febris   
**

Sebastian chega ao casebre nervoso, pois apesar de ter obtido informações importantes, perdeu a oportunidade de pegar o assassino de uma vez, pondo fim a esse tormento desnecessário de viver na pobreza absoluta... Coisa que um demônio da estirpe dele não precisa e nunca precisou passar. Mas são as condições do contrato... Deve servi-lo... E apenas a expectativa de ter a deliciosa alma de Ciel o mantém fiel.

Abre a porta devagar, ciente de que o garoto deve estar dormindo pesado, ainda exausto do dia de trabalho. Precisa admitir que essa obstinação dele é admirável. Não pensa nele apenas como um riquinho mimado em busca de vingança, percebendo a cada dia que passa como é movido por sentimentos nobres, que um demônio não está muito acostumado a degustar. Lambe os lábios ao pensar no sabor que isso deve ter...

Então olha para a cama, o pequeno enrodilhado sob o cobertor fino, tentando se aquecer diante do frio gélido dessa noite. Algo dentro dele desperta, como se vê-lo assim o incomodasse, avançando para a cama, decidido a aquecê-lo. Tira o casaco pesado que usa sem necessidade, mais para não chamar a atenção das pessoas na rua, pois não se incomoda com o frio de forma alguma. Estende-o sobre o corpo levemente trêmulo de Ciel, que aos poucos parece sentir o conforto que apenas o calor proporciona.

"_Garoto tolo! Pra que passar por tudo isso?"_ – Pensa, observando o rostinho adormecido, que empresta a Ciel uma falsa aparência de fragilidade. – _"Só pra provar pra mim que é forte? Se eu já não soubesse, nunca teria aceitado esse maldito contrato!"_

Senta-se na cama ao lado do patrão, fechando os olhos, mais para pensar do que por cansaço. Tenta lembrar onde já viu aquele rosto... Pois o cheiro de morte já lhe é velho conhecido, presente nas almas de todos aqueles que se compraziam de tirar a vida de outros... Para quem a vida humana não tinha qualquer valor... Mas que acabavam em suas mãos, para que também demonstrasse que pouco se importava com a dor eterna que iriam experimentar após serem devorados por ele. Sim... Dor eterna... Pois essas almas não desaparecem simplesmente, estão ali, dentro dele, vivas, pulsantes... Os gemidos delas o fortalecendo a cada segundo e lhe concedendo os poderes que é capaz de usar.

– Calminhas... Logo vocês vão ter um amigo chegando. – Diz isso com um sorriso irônico, pensando em como vai ser bom devorar a alma desse maldito assassino que o prende ali. – Apesar dele não ser tão gostoso quanto...

Abre os olhos e observa Ciel adormecido, algo dentro dele se intensificando, provocando sensações em seu corpo humano que não deseja em hipótese alguma. Volta a fechar os orbes, com raiva de si mesmo por estar se deixando envolver demais.

– São apenas negócios... Nada mais! – Diz, temeroso de estar se enganando, levantando depressa para preparar a marmita do almoço para o novo dia de trabalho.

**ooOoo**

Levantar-se é um tormento para Ciel, abrindo os olhos cansados e dando-se conta de que todos os músculos de seu corpo doem demais. Levanta os braços e observa as mãos, satisfeito por seu aspecto estar melhor do que esperava. Sua vontade é permanecer ali deitado e depois informar Sebastian de que vão voltar para a mansão, mas junta todas as suas forças, somadas com sua profunda teimosia, e estabelece para si a meta de provar que é capaz de qualquer coisa a que se propor.

Ele se move devagar, tentando acostumar-se com as dores musculares, pois com certeza vão ser constantes nos primeiros dias. Mas ao tentar se levantar percebe que algo pesa sobre ele, percebendo que é um casaco... O casaco de Sebastian... Seus orbes se voltando para o mordomo que está bastante atarefado na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã para o seu pequeno mestre.

"_Ele não precisava ter feito isso..."_ – Pensa em como muitas vezes a atuação do demônio excede qualquer dever que tenha por contrato, mas afasta qualquer idéia que possa tentar explicar a razão. – _"Como sempre... Tem que provar que é o mordomo perfeito."_

Senta-se na cama, ainda com certa dificuldade, observando como Sebastian se empenha em fazer muito com pouca coisa... E sabe como isso o está deixando contrariado.

– Você chegou muito tarde ontem? – Fala, tirando o homem um pouco da concentração de seus afazeres.

– Bastante, jovem mestre. – Ele o observa, sentindo por sua expressão que o ato de levantar está sendo difícil. – Eu quase capturei o sujeito.

– Ele estava aqui novamente? – Essa informação o faz erguer-se de um pulo, pouco se importando com a dor lancinante nas costas. – Será que matou mais algum menino?

Caminha até a mesa, forçado a fazê-lo bem devagar, até que os músculos se acostumem com o final do estado de repouso. Fica diante de Sebastian, encarando-o, preocupado que mais alguém tenha servido de isca para atraí-lo.

– Talvez não... – Por mais que o garoto tente disfarçar sua preocupação, o demônio a percebe claramente. – Como eu o persegui... Acredito que tenha deixado pra outra noite.

– Espero mesmo... – Sua voz soa triste demais, então procura mudar o tom a fim de não permitir que o outro perceba como se importa. – Mas... Por que você não conseguiu pegar o assassino? Está perdendo os seus reflexos fabulosos?

O tom irônico nas palavras do chibi o incomoda, lançando-lhe um olhar mortífero, evitando responder para não esticar o assunto. Tem certeza que Ciel quer apenas esconder a sua própria fragilidade diante dos acontecimentos.

– Eu fui... Como posso definir... Interceptado. – Sua expressão é diabólica ao recordar do motivo. – Aquela 'coisa ruiva' apareceu do nada.

– O que o Grell... – A presença de um ceifador somente pode significar a morte iminente. – Ele está vindo buscar as vítimas do assassino?

O Conde se senta junto à mesa, olhando para sua xícara de chá e o pão com manteiga, mas sentindo um forte enjôo, perdendo qualquer vontade de comer. Sabe que os olhos de Sebastian estão sobre ele, então não pode se dar ao luxo de parecer fraco. Sorve primeiro o líquido escuro, de aroma agradável, sentindo que este diminui um pouco o mal-estar, mas logo este volta com mais força, inclinando-se um pouco por causa da dor que se segue.

– Jovem mestre... Está sentindo alguma... – Os olhos do mordomo perfeito se estreitam diante da expressão do menino.

– Nada! – Ciel não entende porque precisa tanto parecer digno para o homem ao seu lado, que lhe toca o ombro. – Estou muito bem. Apenas cansado...

– Se o mestre diz que não... – Esse orgulho dele pode ser apetitoso, mas muitas vezes lhe dá vontade de colocá-lo no colo e lhe dar umas palmadas.

O demônio afasta-se do garoto, arrumando a marmita que o patrão vai levar para o trabalho, com o saboroso cozido que fez na noite anterior. Seus olhos recaem vez ou outra sobre ele, percebendo que tem dificuldade para andar, e como se curva diante da dor no estômago... Mas finge não perceber.

– Eu já conheço aquele homem de algum lugar... – Fala a fim de chamar a atenção do patrão. – Meus caminhos já se cruzaram com o do assassino.

– De onde você o conhece? – O olho azul de Ciel se volta para ele, devagar, interessado nesse novo dado, quase se esquecendo como o corpo o trai nesse momento.

– Não sei... Mas vou me lembrar. – Observa o garoto que está pronto para sair, tendo se vestido completamente sozinho. – Tem certeza que está bem pra sair hoje?

– Eu já disse que sim. – Tira a marmita embrulhada das mãos de Sebastian e caminha na direção da porta. – Melhor sairmos de uma vez ou... Vamos nos atrasar.

Sebby apenas acena com a cabeça, aceitando as ordens de seu mestre, mesmo que esteja ciente que as coisas não estão realmente bem. Sai logo atrás dele, olhando para os lados enquanto tranca a porta, sentindo aquele odor... Estreitando os olhos ao pensar no que isso significa, mas seguindo em frente, acompanhado com dificuldade pelo garoto.

É nítido que não está bem, e o Conde sabe disso, mas precisa continuar... Por ele... Pelos meninos que continuam a morrer em seu lugar... Por Sebastian... Sim, por ele, pois o preço por sua vingança precisa ser justificado... O demônio tem que manter o interesse em sua alma ou pode desistir do acordo... Ou não? Mas como não tem idéia de como isso realmente funciona...

– Sebastian... – Diz sem se voltar para o mordomo, mas percebendo o olhar dele sobre si. – Preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

– O que, jovem mestre? – Ele fala de forma compassiva, mas tentando não demonstrar como esse tom derrotado do menino mexe com ele.

– Aconteça o que acontecer... – Ciel pressente que as dores e o enjôo são muito mais do que apenas cansaço. – Você não me levará embora.

– Mas o mestre sabe que estou aqui para protegê-lo. – Mesmo que possa parecer que apenas protege um 'investimento'... Talvez não seja mais somente isso e agora se dá conta disso.

– Não você está aqui para me obedecer. – Há grande frieza nessas palavras. – E essa é a minha vontade.

– Sim... – Sua resposta sai ainda mais seca, como se o tom frio o colocasse novamente em seu lugar. – O que o mestre quiser.

Ambos seguem pela rua, os outros operários andando apressados na mesma direção, as crianças ainda sonolentas, mas correndo animadas... Apenas sendo crianças. E os dois seres que caminham em meio a tudo isso parecem cada vez mais afastados, apesar do destino os colocar lado a lado. Uma grande dor cresce, muito mais incômoda do que qualquer outra, pois orgulho, ambição e tantas outras emoções negativas parecem se interpor entre eles... Apesar de algo positivo, mas extremamente doloroso, teimar em uni-los...

**ooOoo**

O corpo pequeno de Ciel continua a forçar-se a carregar os cones, com mais dificuldade do que no dia anterior, os músculos reclamando do esforço e as forças parecendo desaparecer aos poucos, um mal-estar crescente dominando-o. Sendo um garoto sempre tão saudável, o frio incontrolável e os leves tremores são algo desconhecido. Sabe que está doente e que não é um simples resfriado, mas... O que pode ter causado isso? Na verdade, pode ser qualquer coisa, pois teve contato com elementos que jamais viu ou sentiu na vida...

"_A água! Pode ter sido isso!"_ – Mais um espasmo no estômago, dessa vez tão forte que deixa os cones caírem no chão. – _"Oh Meu Deus! Faz isso parar!"_

Um dos outros garotos pára, preocupado com a expressão lívida do menino, meio sem saber o que fazer, então corre até as garotas que reabastecem o tear. Em instantes elas estão de volta, mas se deparam com o que temiam... O gerente está diante do novo funcionário, observando os cones espalhados pelo chão sujo da tecelagem. Então decidem ficar de longe observando o que vai acontecer, temerosas demais para se aproximarem nesse momento.

– Isso não pode acontecer... – O homem olha severo para as linhas sujas de pó. – Vou descontar esse prejuízo do seu salário.

– Ordens do patrão? – Ciel nem sequer levanta os olhos para encará-lo, uma raiva quase insana invadindo-o. – O pequeno Conde deve ser um crápula!

O gerente fica pálido, esperando desculpas ou justificativas, jamais uma confrontação dessas. Olha em torno, vendo como aquilo já chama a atenção de todos.

– Voltem ao trabalho! – Ele grita nervoso, gesticulando em exagero ao voltar seus orbes escuros novamente para o atrevido menino. – Você é um vermezinho que não devia nem tocar no nome do senhor Phantomhive.

– Ele só pode ser um amaldiçoado sem coração... – Levanta o rosto, finalmente encarando o sujeito. – Quem mais contrataria um idiota como você pra gerenciar uma fábrica cheia de gente... Isso... Seres humanos... Não apenas máquinas!

O ruído do tapa dado pelo gerente ecoa pelo local, mesmo com o som das máquinas sendo quase ensurdecedor. Os dois se encaram, a mão de Ciel tocando o próprio rosto, mas sem desviar o olhar.

– Da próxima vez vou usar o chicote! – O gerente diz já se afastando, sem ação diante de alguém que não parece temê-lo, passando ainda nervoso diante das meninas. – E vocês... Pro trabalho!

Mas assim que o homem se afasta, toda a força de Ciel se acaba, os joelhos dele se dobrando e apenas os braços de Lucas o impedindo de cair. O ruivinho o segura firme, sentando no chão para melhor acomodá-lo em seu colo.

– Barbie... Vai buscar o irmão dele. – Lucas fala, preocupado, já tendo visto essa palidez antes e sabendo que não é um bom sinal. – Tom... Vim te buscar pro almoço e você já estava enfrentando o chefão! Ou você é muito corajoso... Ou muito tolo.

– Ele é tolo! – A voz de Sebby soa cavernosa atrás dele, já tomando o pequeno mestre em seus braços.

Acomoda-o melhor, percebendo como seu rosto está lívido e suado, a febre nítida no calor que o pequeno corpo lhe transmite. Então sente o olhar do menino sobre si e já sabe o que vai ouvir, mesmo que não queira.

– Sebastian... – A voz do Conde sai fraca, quase inaudível. – Você prometeu.

– Eu sei, jovem mestre. – O demônio responde quase com raiva, entre dentes. – Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Lucas se levanta do chão, limpando as calças, enquanto observa intrigado os dois partindo, desaparecendo em meio ao vapor da caldeira. Algo dentro dele desperta, ainda surpreso com aquilo que viu e ouviu. Logo as meninas estão em torno dele, também olhando na direção para onde Sebastian e sua pequena carga se dirigiram.

– Será que ele vai ficar bem? – Phoebe questiona, colocando em palavras o que as outras também pensam.

– Não sei... – É a única resposta que o ruivo pode dar no momento.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos de Sebastian permanecem sobre o garoto deitado na cama, trêmulo e febril. Ele mesmo se mantém afastado, encostado à mesa da pequena cozinha, observando a cena inesperada e com a qual não estava pronto a lidar. Michaelis é um demônio de alta estirpe, um devorador de almas dos mais impiedosos, e jamais imaginou ter que cuidar de um adolescente doente. Os termos do seu acordo eram de levar o garoto a conseguir a sua vingança, obedecendo todas as suas ordens e protegê-lo de seus inúmeros inimigos, mas... Não havia nada que o fizesse ter que cuidar de um menino tolo que consegue ser mais teimoso que... Nem sabe em quem pensar, pois Ciel é o rei da teimosia.

– Seu garoto idiota! Se você morrer assim... Sem sua vingança... – O mordomo perfeito se irrita ao chegar a essa conclusão, saindo de sua habitual frieza. – Eu não terei sua alma. MALDIÇÃO!

Mas como pode fazer algo sem desobedecê-lo? Então pensa que o mestre disse que não deveria levá-lo de volta para casa, mas... Não falou nada quanto a trazer algumas coisas de lá. Aproxima-se da cama, colocando mais uma vez seu casaco sobre o febril doente, pousando a mão sobre sua testa e percebendo que a coisa é bastante grave.

– Ciel Phantomhive... – Balança sua cabeça em desaprovação, mas um laivo de preocupação passa de verdade por seu olhar demoníaco. – Devorar sua alma deveria ser mais simples... Sua sorte é que a desejo demais... Não vou te perder...

Pára um instante ao dizer isso, chocado com a conotação que paira sobre suas palavras, afastando-se depressa, como se apenas tocá-lo estivesse contaminando sua essência.

– Não vou perder sua alma... – Remenda o que disse antes, meio que se justificando para si mesmo. – Investi demais nela para abrir mão tão facilmente.

Sai pela porta do casebre, usando de toda a sua velocidade para chegar até a mansão dos Phantomhive em Londres. Ali se arma de um cobertor bastante grosso, comida e outras coisas que podem precisar. Observa calado o conforto da moradia e suspira, ainda descrente que o jovem mestre prefere encarar a possibilidade de morrer em um casebre, ao invés de voltar ao luxo do seu próprio lar. E percebe que mesmo que tente, não entende todas as facetas do complexo garoto.

Passa então na casa do médico da família, que se prepara para jantar com sua esposa, mas que logo se vê arrastado pelo fétido bairro operário, adentrando a miserável casa de um cômodo. Aproxima-se preocupado da cama, tomando os devidos cuidados com o jovem Conde, a quem medica, depois entregando ao mordomo um vidro.

– Eu não vou perguntar por que o Conde está aqui nesse lugar... Aprendi a jamais questionar os motivos dos Phantomhive. – O homem percebe como o menino é parecido com seu pai em obstinação. – Mas Sebastian... Neste lugar... Isso pode ser até cólera, não tenho como saber. Administre esse remédio de duas em duas horas, pois... Ele pode piorar muito.

O homem sabe que se for cólera, o corpo enfraquecido e sem resistência natural do menino não terá condições de resistir. A morte é uma possibilidade e está ciente disso. Tira de sua maleta mais um vidro, de odor forte, colocando-o nas mãos do mordomo.

– Se ele tiver muita dor... Dê uma colher disso. – Embora espere não ser preciso. – Isso é láudano... Mas é um narcótico forte e deve ter muito cuidado.

O médico sai apressado, apavorado demais por andar sozinho naquele lugar, ansioso para chegar a sua casa. Deixa para trás um Sebastian calado, observando o garoto trêmulo e delirante. Volta as costas para ele, entretendo-se em preparar uma sopa para quando o jovem mestre despertar.

– Sebastian... – A voz de Ciel sai fraca, sem consciência, apenas um reflexo dos delírios que já se apossam de sua mente.

– Que droga! – O mordomo joga os legumes e a faca que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa. – Ele é o meu mestre e devo obediência cega... Por que temeria cuidar dele?

Aproxima-se da cama e senta sobre o colchão, ao lado do seu mestre, que geme, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto, o demônio sentindo que as cobertas estão encharcadas. O homem respira fundo, precisando se concentrar naquilo que deve fazer, tentando retomar a frieza que faz parte de sua personalidade e de sua relação puramente contratual com o menino.

– Frio... Fome... Mamãe... – As palavras de Ciel são quase um sussurro choroso. – Onde você está papai?... Me salva...

– Calma, jovem mestre. – Diz colocando a mão sobre a testa ardente, confiante que o medicamento logo vai vencer a febre. – Logo isso passa.

Sabe exatamente tudo que está nos delírios do pequeno, tendo dividido com ele cada sensação, cada sofrimento oculto pela aura forte do Conde, pois o 'contrato' é muito mais do que um simples acordo. No momento em que Ciel viu seu sangue ser vertido por aqueles que o sacrificavam e encarou o demônio que apareceu, oferecendo sua alma em troca da vingança... Aqueles olhos azuis... Sebastian Michaelis perdeu-se na profundeza daquelas pupilas, na beleza daquele ser resignado com esse destino cruel, mas tão envolvido pela necessidade de justiça que reverteu a situação e o conquistou. O demônio desejou aquele espírito tão jovem instantaneamente. O Conde seria seu... E sacrificou todos aqueles que o invocavam para poder tê-lo.

– O rei... Está cercado. – A voz orgulhosa do Conde soa nervosa, quase impaciente com a situação que visualiza. – Xeque-mate... Xeque-mate...

– O mestre gosta mesmo da analogia do xadrez... – Sebastian percebe no rosto pequeno todo o sofrimento, tão intenso como aquele que notou ao chegarem à mansão após firmarem o contrato e vendo-a completamente incinerada. – Mas o rei dessa vez não está sozinho... Nunca mais.

– Ahhhh... Uhmmm... – A dor é nítida, o garoto se curvando sobre o colchão.

Sebastian toca mais uma vez a cabeça suada e quente, sentindo como a temperatura do jovem corpo está ainda mais alta, alguns movimentos involuntários começando a agitá-lo. As convulsões eram a última coisa que o mordomo esperava, fazendo com que tenha que usar de todo seu sangue frio para salvá-lo. Precisa dele vivo... Não pode perdê-lo... Levanta-se de um pulo, arrastando a banheira de metal antiga, usando de sua rapidez sobrenatural para enchê-la de água fria, realmente gelada, e aproximando-se da cama.

– Precisamos baixar essa febre, jovem mestre. – Toma-o no colo, procurando controlar as convulsões que acometem o corpo já enfraquecido. – Me perdoa por isso... Mas é preciso.

Hesita em colocá-lo na água, pensando nos efeitos desse seu ato, mas precisa arriscar. Se a febre subir ainda mais Ciel não suportará. Abaixa-se devagar, mergulhando-o na água gelada ainda vestido, a reação do pequeno sendo imediata.

– AHHHH... Não! – Apesar do grito, não parece que o Conde esteja consciente, mas talvez reagindo àquilo que continua a povoar sua mente. – Sebastian... Por favor... Não me abandona... Não me deixa sozinho...

– Não, mestre... – O homem segura-o firme dentro da água, com seus braços ao redor do corpinho trêmulo, uma dor estranha apertando-lhe o peito. – Nós vamos estar juntos pra sempre. Eu juro.

Ao sentir que as convulsões cessam, o homem o retira, os lábios já levemente azulados, sinal de que a temperatura do corpo cedeu. Abraça-o com força, ambos bastante molhados, o que logo pode trazer graves conseqüências. Senta o corpo frágil sobre uma cadeira e o despe totalmente, para depois acomodá-lo na cama, cobrindo com o cobertor grosso que trouxe da mansão.

– Sebastian... Uhmmm... – A dor ainda persiste, deixando claro que a febre não é o único incômodo que faz Ciel sofrer.

– Jovem mestre... – Sebastian toma do vidro de láudano, colocando o líquido de aroma forte em uma colher e fazendo o Conde beber. – Logo isso vai fazê-lo dormir.

– Não me deixa sozinho... Sebastian... – O garoto estende os braços para ele, como se o chamasse. – Vem pra mim...

– O que? – O demônio devorador de almas paralisa pela primeira vez em sua existência, chocado com o significado daquelas palavras.

Sebastian caminha até a porta, olhando para trás e vendo os bracinhos ainda estendidos em sua direção.

– Não vai... Não me abandona... – Ciel murmura choroso. – Vem pra mim...

Mais uma vez as palavras que derrubam cada defesa que um ser demoníaco pode ter ao assumir um corpo de carne e osso. Ele deve ser impiedoso, tomar aquilo que quer, fazer os humanos sofrerem... Não ser chamado e desejar estar com alguém dessa forma. Querer estar... Não por gula, luxúria ou qualquer outro dos pecados capitais que seres como ele amam nos homens... Mas algo dos sentimentos odiosos que apenas os anjos apreciam.

– Eu não posso sentir isso! – Michaelis odeia a fragilidade que esse maldito corpo lhe empresta, mas... Será que é apenas o corpo o culpado? – Só pode ser... TEM QUE SER!

O homem abre a porta e sai, encostando-se a ela e permanecendo ali por um bom tempo. O frio da noite não o incomoda, apenas o calor de sentimentos amaldiçoados que ficam surgindo em sua mente como um fogo se alastrando. Pensa em como seria salvar a vida de Ciel... Viver com ele, ao invés de simplesmente devorar sua alma...

– NÃO! – Caminha pela rua escura, ainda todo molhado, nervoso com aquilo tudo que não consegue afastar da mente. – Maldito menino!

Precisa fazer algo para se lembrar de que é um demônio, não um homem que pode escolher o destino que deseja para si mesmo. Sua natureza é alimentar-se das fraquezas dos homens, de tudo que esses 'desejos' que o assolam não contém... Mesmo que tente... Mas... Não pode tentar...

– O que eu estou pensando? – O homem anda sem rumo até que esbarra em alguém.

– Sebastian? – O rosto ruivo de Lucas surge diante dele, fazendo sua expressão se fechar imediatamente. – O que você faz aqui fora assim molhado? Não está com frio?

– O que está fazendo na rua a essa hora... Garoto? – O demônio não gosta dele, mas não sabe explicar exatamente por quê.

– Estava indo visitar o Tom... – O jovem irlandês sorri para o homem moreno. – Ou devia dizer... Visitar Ciel Phantomhive?

– O que? – Os olhos de Sebastian se estreitam, observando-o com mais atenção, lambendo os lábios com a intenção de devorar sua alma se for necessário.

– Melhor irmos pra dentro da casa... – Olha assustado para o gelo que começa a se formar na roupa molhada de Sebastian. – Você vai acabar se resfriando.

Os dois caminham em silêncio, entrando na casa mal iluminada, o rapaz na frente, seguido pelo demônio que já pensa que irá se alimentar nessa noite, mesmo que este ser sem pecados não o atraia nem um pouco. Sente sim um ressentimento estranho com essa proximidade dele com seu mestre, quase um ciúme...

"_Bobagem! Não há qualquer motivo para sentir algo assim."_ – Pensa ao vê-lo adentrar o casebre obscuro.

Lucas aproxima-se devagar da cama, observando o moreninho parecendo adormecido, totalmente dopado pelo efeito do láudano. Toca seu rosto, ainda quente, sem nem sequer notar como cada movimento seu enerva o mordomo que permanece parado próximo à porta.

– Já vi muita gente assim doente... – Lucas fala, sem querer parecer didático, mas sinceramente preocupado com o estado do novo amigo. – Algumas pessoas dizem que é a água... Sei lá. Só sei que poucas delas agüentam, mas a gente se acostuma com isso nesse lugar.

Os olhos do demônio se estreitam observando o toque do garoto no rosto de Ciel, tirando alguns fios negros da face suada. Algo dentro dele se contorce, como se todas as almas maléficas que ingeriu se revolucionassem e quisessem sair. Sente ganas de torcer o pescoço do ruivinho, quebrar todos os dedos que se atrevem a tocar no SEU Ciel...

– Quando você pretende falar sobre a razão da sua afirmação... Sobre **ele**? – Sua voz sai profunda e assustadora, apesar do jovem nem notar.

Lucas se volta, sentando sobre o colchão, causando uma reação animal em Sebastian, que se arrepia inteiro em postura de ataque. Mas o garoto não parece satisfeito com sua descoberta, ou pretender usar dessa informação confidencial para proveito próprio.

– Eu sempre achei ele diferente... Mas como me disse que eram burgueses falidos... Isso me bastou. – Os olhos verde-esmeralda encaram o homem de traços finos, vendo nele a beleza que fascinou muitas das operárias da fábrica. – Só que a forma como ele enfrentou o gerente... Como você o chamou de mestre...

Sebastian sente algo se revolucionar dentro dele, pois foi um erro seu... Um erro primário... Estragou totalmente o disfarce que Ciel se empenhou tanto em manter trabalhando duro na fábrica.

– Mas daí concluir que... Ele é um Conde... – Seus olhos se estreitam malignamente.

– Bom... – Lucas se volta mais uma vez para o pequeno adormecido, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos. – Era apenas um palpite... Mas sua expressão quando eu disse isso lá fora...

A raiva do demônio recrudesce, sentindo-se enganado por um mero adolescente mortal, desejando ainda mais transformá-lo na refeição do dia e deixar todos acreditarem que o ruivinho se tornou apenas mais uma vítima do assassino. E aquela intimidade... Tocando o rosto e o cabelo de Ciel... Como se alguém mais além dele pudesse tocá-lo!

– Já que é tão inteligente... – Aproxima-se do rapaz, fazendo-o levantar de um pulo e recuar, até encostar-se na parede. – Acredito que queira tirar alguma vantagem dessa informação.

O rosto de Sebastian fica tão próximo que Lucas pode sentir seu hálito quente, um medo quase inconsciente se apossando dele, colando-se ainda mais à parede fria, segurando a respiração, o coração batendo mais forte. Há uma mistura de sedução e perigo no homem bonito que coloca as mãos na superfície às suas costas, uma de cada lado de seu rosto, colando o corpo ao seu, ficando distante apenas poucos centímetros de sua boca.

– E-eu... Não faria isso... Senhor... – Engole em seco. – Apenas...

– Seria uma boa idéia você ir agora... – Os olhos do mordomo se tornam vermelhos, sua essência demoníaca transparecendo diante desse incômodo mortal. – E muito mais seguro... Pra você.

– Juro que não pensei em... Estava preocupado com ele. – O jovem irlandês não deseja partir deixando uma impressão errada, mesmo que sinta que argumentar com Sebastian seja extremamente arriscado. – Admiro o que ele está tentando fazer, mas... Mas não pode deixar o orgulho destruir seu mestre.

Michaelis recua devagar, vendo sinceridade nos orbes verdes, mas ainda se sentindo incomodado com o interesse dele, como se isso fosse muito mais perigoso do que revelar a identidade do jovem Phantomhive.

– Já vi isso acontecer antes... O orgulho... Ele pode matar... – Fala, ainda intimidado pela expressão no rosto do mordomo. – Meu irmão... Era assim como ele e...

– Entendo... – Há certa compreensão em sua voz, seus olhos voltando ao tom humano que adotou ao assumir essa forma, mas ainda assim não os tirando dele, que se aproxima mais uma vez da cama.

O rapaz passa os dedos pela face de pele delicada, sentindo como ele reage a esse toque, aconchegando-se a sua mão, segurando-a firme como se ansiasse por aquilo, como se carinho fosse sua maior necessidade. Afasta-se com dificuldade, pois deseja ficar, percebendo algo que sentiu desde o instante em que o viu na fábrica.

– Se eu fosse você, Sebastian... Assumiria de uma vez o que sinto por ele... – Lucas aproxima-se da porta e a abre, mas voltando-se para o homem antes de sair. – Senão alguém como eu pode roubá-lo de você.

– O que? – Aquelas palavras o atingem em cheio, derrubando qualquer defesa que ainda possa ter.

– Ainda bem que ele não está sozinho no mundo... – O garoto irlandês diz saindo pela porta entreaberta. – Como eu sempre pensei.

Mesmo que tente o demônio custa a entender essa atitude humana, vendo em Lucas uma real preocupação quando sai do casebre. Por mais que os homens sejam comandados por emoções negativas que os levam às guerras, à miséria, à exploração... Ainda se depara com a solidariedade, com a amizade e... Com o amor. Essas são as emoções que o intrigam, que o fazem querer conhecer melhor a humanidade, mas ao mesmo tempo teme o efeito que estas podem ter sobre sua essência.

– Sebastian... – Os gemidos recomeçam, a voz sofrida de Ciel deixando claro que o efeito do láudano começa a passar. – Frio... Não me deixa sozinho...

Observa o corpo pequeno, trêmulo sob o cobertor grosso, e se sente compelido a demonstrar que nunca mais Ciel estará sozinho... Um dia será parte dele... Depois que consumir sua alma. Mas... Sente uma dor ao pensar nisso, pois sabe que a pena será eterna e... Por que lhe dói tanto imaginar o seu mestre sofrendo? Afinal, esse não foi sempre o objetivo do contrato... Alimentar-se da essência imortal do menino?

Decidido a não pensar mais naquilo que sente, entregue apenas às necessidades primárias do seu jovem mestre, Sebastian se posta ao lado da cama. Olha para o garoto e começa a despir a roupa molhada, coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, que produz um suave ruído quando se quebra. O paletó cai sobre os pés do mordomo, que abre devagar os botões da camisa, um a um, sem nunca tirar os orbes do rostinho suado e febril. Logo mais essa peça de roupa também desce, sendo seguida pela calça e a roupa de baixo.

O corpo nu fica ali, parado, apenas a luz tênue do lampião iluminando o homem de formas perfeitas e suaves, como se fosse um anjo, mas os brilhantes olhos vermelhos denotando sua real natureza... Todo o poder do inferno de onde veio incapaz de reproduzir os sentimentos que apenas viver entre os humanos foi capaz de despertar nele. Por mais que a relação dele com Ciel seja tão dúbia, marcada pelo embate entre suas personalidades tão fortes, há também algo que os une... E não é apenas o contrato. A vingança do Conde e a fome do demônio apenas sendo o pretexto para aproximá-los, pois há muito tempo seu relacionamento ultrapassou esses objetivos tão pequenos. Há muito mais, algo profundo que ambos não entendem, mas que leva Sebastian a levantar o cobertor e deitar-se ao lado do menino.

Seus corpos despidos se tocam quando o estreita em seus braços, querendo que se sinta seguro, mas um arrepio lhe percorrendo a pele do corpo que utiliza. Enreda os dedos longos nos cabelos úmidos, o olhar febril se abrindo inconsciente em sua direção, fazendo-o recordar toda a 'paixão' que sentiu ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. E cada atitude ríspida do menino quando o repreende, mesmo quando o estapeia sem qualquer vontade de considerá-lo humano... Denota em sua própria alma como Ciel tenta afastá-lo, quase como se pressentisse o que se passa em seu coração... Será que realmente tem um?

As reações do seu corpo deixam claro como o físico o deseja, a respiração ofegante e o coração disparado como o de um adolescente apaixonado. Aperta-o mais junto a si, esfregando-se de leve nele, apenas para descobrir como isso o excita de forma brutal. E isso é bom... Melhor do que a mais saborosa das refeições que já fez.

Os olhos vermelhos se fecham, concentrado na sensação boa que vem com a proximidade. E mesmo que seja incapaz de adormecer, que isso seja desnecessário para alguém que jamais se cansa, perde-se em tudo que essas sensações evocam e percebe que nunca sentiu nada igual. Nenhuma das almas da qual se alimentou, em todo o tempo em que existe, vendo povos e homens se sucederem no comando do mundo, foi capaz de prepará-lo para tudo isso. Algo de maravilhoso surge no mais profundo de seu ser, como se voltasse ao momento de sua criação e... Surgisse completamente... Diferente.

**ooOoo**

A luz do dia desperta Ciel devagar, ainda assolado pela doença que enfraquece seu corpo, mas livre da febre e da dor. Um raio de sol aquece seu rosto, resgatando-o do pesadelo, trazendo-o de volta, mesmo que a realidade seja ainda mais terrível que qualquer sonho ruim. Seus olhos permanecem fechados, aproveitando o calor intenso que o envolve e lhe transmite segurança, uma sensação gostosa de paz que o invade estranhamente por completo e o enleva... Pesadelo e realidade pouco importando, pois nada pode atingi-lo neste instante.

O jovem Conde não deseja despertar, imerso nessa deliciosa confiança, nesse mundo seguro onde os inimigos não são capazes de alcançá-lo. E tem a impressão, ainda com os orbes cerrados, envolto no torpor ainda presente da febre que a pouco se extinguiu, que está em seu quarto repleto de brinquedos... Especiais por terem sido feitos para ele. E imagina que sua mãe vai entrar a qualquer minuto, abrir as cortinas e aproximar-se, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza para despertá-lo. Quase sente o toque dos dedos delicados, enrodilhando-se nos seus cabelos e seguindo a linha de sua face como se reconhecesse cada detalhe de suas feições.

Mas como todo sonho, essa ilusão vai se tornando fumaça, como sua inocência transformou-se em pó naquela noite, quando tudo deixou de existir. Depois disso apenas a solidão e a tristeza, ocultos pelo ódio da vingança. E conforme o mundo real se aproxima, o calor seguro e pacífico se transforma em braços que o envolvem e acolhem. Move a mão e toca o peito tão próximo de seu rosto, quente, mas silencioso, sem o coração batendo forte ou a respiração compassada que sentia quando o pai o segurava no colo.

Abre então os olhos lentamente, o rosto bonito de Sebastian tornando-se palpável, fazendo-o sorrir ao ter mais uma vez o rosto tocado com carinho, retirando os fios de cabelo sobre sua testa, deslizando pela bochecha que se aquece, fazendo toda sua pele se arrepiar. E este sonho é ainda mais doce, enchendo seu coração da ilusão de que aquele homem está ali apenas por ele e não por desejar sua alma. Está ali porque o escolheu, porque aprecia sua presença, porque o...

– Ciel... – A voz forte soa tão quente, como nunca antes, apenas em um sonho essa realidade sendo possível... E desse sonho o garoto também não quer acordar. – Finalmente a febre cedeu!

– Ahm? – E essas palavras lhe soam tão reais, que um temor incrível o transpassa.

Tenta se mover, mas sente o contato de pele com pele, o arrepio mais uma vez subindo por todo seu corpo, a mão protetora afagando sua nuca, como que querendo retê-lo ali, protegido em seus braços. E com mais um movimento a perna de Ciel toca algo que o assusta, dando-se conta então que o mordomo está tão nu quanto ele e ambos estão abraçados e juntos sobre a cama, envoltos pelo grosso cobertor.

– Sebastian... – Seu rosto se torna escarlate, tomado pela vergonha de ver-se assim tão desprotegido quanto na noite em que 'o sacrificaram'.

– Sim, jovem mestre? – Sabe o que o incomoda e não pode dizer que também não seja complicado para si mesmo, mas o demônio permanece impassível, calma e frieza estampadas em sua expressão.

– Po-por que estamos... Nus? – Pensa em levantar-se, mas ainda está fraco demais, tendo que ficar ali, ainda envolto pelos braços que não parecem querer deixá-lo partir.

– Bom... O mestre sentia tanto frio... Os exploradores das terras geladas costumam usar essa técnica para manterem-se aquecidos... – Isso é dito de forma quase divertida, com Sebastian claramente desejando provocá-lo. – Eu devorei a alma de um deles certa vez... E como fico com as experiências deles...

– Você... Seu... – Se a intenção de Michaelis era deixá-lo sem jeito, o sucesso está presente em seu rosto.

Apesar da sensação gostosa que sente, do suave arrepio que se apossa da pele de alabastro, colocando todos os seus neurônios em alerta... Ciel se reveste de uma dureza fria e orgulhosa, pois sabe que isto é apenas provocação pura, que Sebastian está ali apenas para garantir que sua alma será dele e... Nada mais.

– E você fez alguma coisa de útil ou... – Respira fundo, pois deseja machucar o demônio. – Ficou só aqui se aproveitando enquanto eu estava inconsciente?

– Jovem mestre... – Por mais que mantenha a aparência do mordomo perfeito e impassível, um sorriso quase satânico surge. – Se eu tivesse me aproveitado... O senhor já teria sentido.

Ele se levanta depressa, de forma rude, deixando o corpo pequeno e enfraquecido cair sobre o colchão, caminhando resoluto para a cozinha e tomando da faca que deixara caída sobre a mesa. Nem pensa no fato de ainda estar nu, apenas consciente da raiva que sente depois de todas as dúvidas, de todo o dilema que enfrentou nessa noite longa, enquanto o menino roçava em sua pele ao mover-se entre seus braços.

– Logo terei uma sopa pronta para o jovem mestre recobrar suas forças. – Diz isso sem nem sequer se voltar.

E então um silêncio avassalador se estabelece entre eles, toda a sensação de proximidade e segurança dando lugar ao simples cumprimento do contrato, apenas presente a necessidade de ambos em alcançar seus objetivos. Mas por mais que isso aconteça, tudo que sentiram continua a existir, oculto pelas rudezas dessa relação que estabeleceram de forma a tornar tudo mais fácil.

O garoto percebe como suas palavras magoaram o homem que esteve ao seu lado, lutando para que a doença não o levasse. Mesmo que não acredite que ele seja capaz de sentir algo bom, pois demônios são movidos por sentimentos ruins... A mágoa pressupõe a existência de sentimentos diferentes... Mas é nítido que aquilo o incomodou de verdade, o mordomo perfeito permanecendo de costas, calado, a faca trabalhando com pressa, massacrando os legumes como se fosse alguma pobre vítima do carrasco.

– Sebastian... – Força o seu corpo a sentar na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira. – Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?

– Vinte e quatro horas, jovem mestre. – A resposta é direta, quase seca demais para o mordomo, ainda sem se voltar. – O doutor Ambrose esteve aqui e passou os remédios... Desobedeci suas ordens...

– Fez um ótimo trabalho... Como sempre. – Gostaria tanto de lhe dizer como se arrepende de ter sido tão rude... Mas não pode.

– Obrigado, jovem mestre. – Sebastian sorri de leve, pois sabe o quanto custa a Ciel cada uma dessas simples palavras.

Ciel observa o homem trabalhando na cozinha, tão absorto que esqueceu que está sem roupa, quase sorrindo diante dessa visão divertida. Afinal, um homem tão austero como o demônio personificado nesse personagem que assumiu, não combina em nada com um indivíduo nu preparando uma sopa.

– Sebastian... – Dessa vez o homem se volta ligeiramente para encará-lo. – Tem certeza que não esqueceu nada?

– O que? – Preocupa-se com o fato de poder ter feito algo errado.

– Com certeza os mordomos não costumam cozinhar pelados. – A voz do garoto, ainda fraca, sai carregada de sarcasmo.

Os olhos do demônio descem para o próprio corpo, contemplando a nudez e a ereção que ainda não diminuiu desde que se levantou. Ri sonoramente, de si mesmo, como jamais foi capaz de fazer, pois sua natureza é divertir-se com as fraquezas humanas, não com as suas.

– Bem que senti certo friozinho na retaguarda... – Faz uma piada, ainda mais surpreendente é que não é a ironia maldosa diante das almas ruins que se acostumou a comer... Faz troça de si mesmo e se diverte de verdade, uma sensação indescritível. – Tenho que tomar cuidado pra não cortar nada errado!

Apesar de ter noção de que o provocou, Ciel não está preparado para o humor cáustico, corando imediatamente com as brincadeiras de duplo sentido e insinuações de cunho sexual, pouco acostumado com essa intimidade demonstrada pelo mordomo. Essa proximidade até o faz sentir algo diferente, bom para variar, mas não deseja se iludir com isso... Já sofreu demais nessa sua curta vida para deixar-se levar dessa forma.

– Deixa disso, Sebastian. – Corta o assunto antes que o demônio se empolgue, não tem nem sequer a noção como essa atitude em um 'devorador de almas' é extremamente rara.

Michaelis se cala, também assustado com a intimidade que começa a surgir nessa conversa, derrubando as barreiras que ambos haviam estabelecido com tanta segurança, o que poderia ter conseqüências. Continua então seu trabalho, evitando vestir-se antes que a evidência de sua reação física involuntária desapareça por completo. Somente quando isso acontece, deixa a sopa terminar o cozimento e se aproxima da gaveta onde estão suas roupas, tendo a nítida noção de que o garoto acompanha cada movimento seu.

A demora do mordomo em vestir uma roupa intriga realmente por um bom tempo o pequeno Conde, que prefere não perguntar ou tentar imaginar a razão. Sua intimidade ao brincar com ele já foi bastante assustadora para o contido garoto, preferindo deixá-lo quieto. Mas é impossível não acompanhar o homem belo caminhar pelo casebre, o corpo perfeito criado para estar entre os homens movendo-se sem qualquer pudor, fazendo o coração de Ciel agitar-se, confuso e temeroso com essa sua reação.

– A sopa está pronta, jovem mestre. – Sebastian diz após terminar de vestir a camisa e a calça, pouco se importando por andar descalço.

– Não quero... – O garoto torce o nariz, o estômago ainda enjoado. – Estou sem fome.

– Sinto muito, mas... Vou forçá-lo a comer. – O mordomo diz sem olhar para trás, aproximando-se da panela com um prato de metal e servindo-o com uma porção generosa. – Precisa alimentar-se para se recuperar.

A expressão emburrada de Ciel não vem acompanhada das palavras orgulhosas de costume, pois sabe muito bem que ele está certo e que não haverá qualquer discussão sobre isso. E mesmo que teime, não gosta de entrar em brigas que vai com certeza perder. Enterra-se nos travesseiros, sentindo ainda certo desconforto por estar nu, uma sensação deveras estranha para alguém como ele.

– Espero que goste... Fiz bem reforçada. – O homem senta ao lado da cama, o prato no colo e a colher já pronta para alimentá-lo.

– Não precisa! – Ciel não o deseja assim tão próximo, pois isso desperta um calor diferente dentro dele. – Sei comer sozinho.

– Nem pensar! – Em seu rosto está claro que neste momento está no comando da situação. – Está muito fraco e vai acabar derrubando a sopa. Fique quietinho, como um bom doente, e deixe-me cuidar do senhor.

Cada colherada é cercada de uma sensação... Sebastian deixou de estar apenas cumprindo os deveres do contrato. Mesmo que Ciel sempre faça questão de compará-lo e tratá-lo como um fiel cão de guarda, toda essa dedicação e cuidado vão muito além. E ciente disso, tudo parece se revestir de uma aura idílica, onde o demônio até parece cuidar dele por se importar, não por obrigação.

– Muito bem... Gostei de ver... Comeu tudo. – Fala como uma babá, o olhar paternal sobre o menino ainda bastante pálido, levando a mão à testa suada, que tenta esquivar-se, mas em vão. – A febre foi embora... Isso é muito bom.

– Não precisa exagerar no seu papel. – Ciel diz sem pensar, mais expressando sua irritação por ver-se sob as ordens do seu 'cuidador'.

O olhar de Sebastian recai sobre ele de forma mordaz, compreendendo o que essas palavras significam e tentando entender suas razões para proferi-las, mas elas ainda o ferem, mais do que gostaria. Ergue-se devagar, uma expressão pesada no rosto suave quando o encara.

– Minhas atribuições contratuais não abrangem tratar de um garoto teimoso e doente... – Isso sai entre dentes, quase como um sussurro. –... Jovem mestre!

– Eu... – O que Ciel pode dizer depois de ouvir isso?

Sebastian tira da gaveta de cima da velha cômoda uma roupa para o garoto, colocando-se ao lado da cama e puxando o cobertor com tudo e expondo-o... Sentindo-se satisfeito por vê-lo corar mais uma vez, desejoso de ver o arrogante Conde descer de seu pedestal.

– Ei... – O rosto tingido de escarlate.

– Vamos colocar uma roupa pra não pegar nenhuma friagem. – A palavra imperativa vem seguida de suas mãos passando o camisolão pela cabeça do patrão, sem muito cuidado. – Levante-se, por favor.

O jovem Phantomhive se coloca de pé sobre o colchão, diante dele, sua nudez ainda presente, as mãos grandes e finas descendo o tecido devagar, tocando propositalmente a pele tenra e... Isso mexe com ambos, que rápido se afastam um do outro... Sebastian indo para a cozinha e o menino cai sobre a cama, ocultando sua 'vergonha' sob o cobertor espesso.

– Droga! – Ciel sussurra para si mesmo, virando de lado para escapar aos olhos de Sebastian. – O que esse maldito demônio está fazendo comigo?

**ooOoo**

O apito soa alto e forte marcando o final do expediente, o sol já se escondera por detrás dos prédios da cidade que está sempre crescendo, a noite presente, marcando os corpos cansados que deixam a fábrica, ansiosos. As crianças se multiplicam, correndo pelas ruas em busca de alívio à realidade, contentes por serem crianças mais uma vez.

As garotas que recarregam o tear saem apressadas, pensando em ainda aproveitarem as poucas horas que ainda lhes restam, antes de serem dominadas pelo sono, para costurarem um pouco os vestidos novos que irão ganhar de natal. Despedem-se de Lucas, acenando para o ruivinho em meio a risadinhas maliciosas, misto de timidez e cobiça... O normal das garotas nessa idade.

O jovem irlandês segue calmo pelo caminho que leva a sua casa, pensando em Ciel e se sobreviveu à terrível noite que deve ter tido. Pensa nas razões para um Conde colocar-se em tamanho perigo... Apenas para pegar um assassino que mata garotos com quem gente como ele pouco se importa. Esse pensamento o faz sorrir de leve, lembrando ainda do moreninho de pele de bebê, estranhando a sensação que isso lhe provoca, mas atribuindo isso a pura admiração. E aquele mordomo... Sebastian não é um homem comum... Mas que tipo de homem ele é?

Ao passar por uma das ruas próximas o ruivinho não percebe que olhos famintos o observam. O homem sedento de morte segue-o, sabendo exatamente porque deixa seu padrão e persegue o menino mais velho. Estava lá quando ele entrou na casa onde está o Conde, ocultando-se nas sombras para que o demônio não o visse. E este parecia tão absorto em pensamentos que nem sequer o pressentiu, dando ao assassino a visão privilegiada da chegada e saída do novo amigo de Ciel... O que se tornou a sentença de morte para o pequeno operário, pois deseja ver Phantomhive sofrer bastante, antes de dar a ele aquilo que planeja.

Aperta o passo, vendo que Lucas se apressa, aproximando-se dele cada vez mais. Sorri quando este entra por ruas mais tranqüilas, provavelmente em busca de um atalho que o leve mais depressa a sua casa.

"_Logo ele não terá mais preocupações, nem cansaço..." _– O homem pensa maldoso, já até sentindo nas mãos aquela sensação de apertar a garganta de suas vítimas e senti-las sufocar em contato com sua pele. – _"Melhor que um orgasmo! Só a vingança é mais doce."_

Mais próximo, estende o braço para segurá-lo pela gola do casaco, quando ouve um barulho... Vozes vêm na direção dos dois... Vozes estranhas que o distraem, o tempo suficiente para que Lucas vire a esquina e se perca na confusão de uma rua principal, frustrando o homem que se oculta mais uma vez nas sombras em busca de anonimato.

– Já te falei que não sei onde vai ser antes de acontecer! – A voz exageradamente aguda de Grell Sutcliff ressoa na ruela obscura. – Não adianta me seguir.

– Mas você é um ceifador... A morte te acompanha... Ou é você quem a acompanha... – O agente funerário fala calmo, até demais, quase sarcástico. – Sempre em tão boa companhia...

– Eu não preciso de uma babá... Nem de nenhum admirador me seguindo pela cidade. – Diz manhoso, irritado demais com a forma como as coisas andam ultimamente. – Já basta terem me dado esse trabalho horrível de seguir as mortes desse assassino amador... Sem minha adorada foice... Sem meu Sebby lindo... E ainda fica um chato no meu pé... O que eu fiz, Will?

A posição teatral dele parado no meio da rua, braços estendidos na direção do céu, é quase cômica, mas o agente funerário tem um senso de humor difícil e fica apenas observando, a expressão impassível no rosto sombrio.

– Eu só desejo ver um corpo... Um corpinho de criança, fresquinho, recém-falecido... É pedir demais? – Os olhos do Shinigami se voltam para ele, ainda descrente do que acabou de ouvir. – Eles nunca chegam assim para mim. Já estão frios, sem cor...

– Nem vem. Depois do que o MEU Sebby delicioso te deu naquele dia pelas informações... – O ruivo recorda da investigação do 'Estripador' e do sorrisinho besta no rosto do agente funerário depois que o demônio 'o pagou'. – Eu te odeio... Você quem devia morrer!

– Ora... Isso é pra quem pode... Não pra quem quer... – Sua risada é sonora, verdadeiramente se divertindo com o sofrimento da biba ruiva. – E... Como eu disse naquele dia... HUMMMM... Conheci o Paraíso na Terra.

– MALDITO! – Grell se sente ofendido até o mais profundo de seu ser. – Não vou te mostrar cadáver nenhum... Conto somente pro Sebby... Mediante um pagamento, é claro. Se vira!

O ceifador se apressa, sumindo rapidamente, deixando o agente funerário com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Ele se volta e caminha na direção de sua funerária, sob o olhar atento do assassino, nervoso por ter sido interrompido em sua tarefa, mas ciente de que o cerco em torno de si se aperta. Com o linguarudo ceifador pressentindo suas ações... O que explicaria a presença dele neste local, no exato momento em que ia matar... E revelando tudo ao demônio traidor... Precisa acelerar seus planos.

"_É hora de atacar a presa principal!"_ – Sorri malicioso. – _"Logo você será meu, Ciel Phantomhive."_

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Antes de tudo quero dizer a quem está acompanhando este meu texto que não tenho intenção nenhuma de abandonar esta história. Tenho enfrentado diversos problemas pessoais e dificuldades de inspiração (minha musa tem fugido para badalar por aí), mas saiu. Também estou escrevendo mais de uma fic, então... Não se preocupem, ela vai continuar. Ainda mais no rumo que ela está tomando!

Duas músicas me ajudaram a compor os sentimentos conflitantes de Sebastian e Ciel. Para o nosso delicioso demônio, ouvi "Demons", do cantor Brian McFadden. E os sentimentos do pequeno Conde ficaram perfeitos na música "Hijo de La Luna", do grupo Mecano. Ouçam e se deliciem.

Apenas quero adicionar um dado interessante. Ao citar láudano na medicação prescrita, apresentei um sedativo poderoso muito usado no século XIX, a base de ópio, que é o componente principal também da heroína, morfina e da cocaína, mas que era bastante popular. Muitas mulheres operárias, sem ter com quem deixar seus filhos pequenos, chegavam a ministrar tal sedativo a eles a fim de que dormissem até que elas voltassem. Sendo um opiáceo, era extremamente viciante, usado por muitos como um narcótico.

Agradeço os reviews, pois me incentivaram a enfrentar todos os problemas e continuar. Mas também agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram, mas que por alguma razão ficaram impossibilitadas de deixar suas impressões sobre o texto.

Dedico essa fic a minha filhota e beta Eri-chan, que sempre me incentiva a continuar lutando, apesar das adversidades. E a todas as minhas queridas amigas que servem de 'cobaia', pois vcs são os termômetros pra eu poder saber se viajei demais. Agradeço pela ajuda da minha amiga Yume Vy, que discutiu os sentimentos envolvidos comigo... Outra que viciei em Kuro!

Espero que gostem e comentem!

07 de outubro de 2009

08:03 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	4. Revelações do Passado

PREDADOR

Cap. 3 – Revelações do Passado   
Olhos azuis ansiosos observam o jardim coberto de neve através do vidro impecavelmente limpo, raios de sol passando pela janela e aquecendo a pele de alabastro do menino de quase nove anos. Ele gostaria de estar lá fora, brincando e rindo, mas sua asma não lhe permite essa delícia infantil. Afaga com carinho a cabeça de Sebastian, o pêlo macio do enorme cão negro lhe trazendo conforto.  
– No fim vamos ter que brincar dentro de casa, Sebastian. – Diz desanimado, sem tirar o olhar do ambiente convidativo de fora.   
É então que vislumbra uma carruagem se aproximando depressa, perguntando-se quem poderia vir tão apressado com as estradas perigosamente cobertas de gelo. Nota quando esta para diante da entrada principal, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés a fim de conseguir enxergar melhor, pois a janela de seu quarto está em um ângulo que dificulta sua visão. Resolve então descer e verificar quem chega, pensando em talvez reencontrar um dos amigos de seu pai, que sempre o mimam quando os visitam. Senta no patamar do alto da escada, Sebastian sempre ao seu lado, escondendo-se de forma que possa ver, mas não ser visto.   
Um homem alto adentra o hall de entrada, entregando seu casaco e chapéu nas mãos de Tanaka, o mordomo da mansão Phantomhive. Ciel não o conhece, apesar de suas feições não lhe serem totalmente estranhas, os cabelos escuros arrumados de forma impecável e as roupas de fino corte. É claro que se trata de um nobre, como muitos que acorrem a sua casa, mas algo em sua expressão causa um arrepio no menino, mesmo que não saiba explicar por quê.   
A curiosidade do garoto faz com que se aventure na arte da espionagem, coisa que é terminantemente proibida nas ocasiões em que o Conde recebe suas visitas, mas... Ninguém está por perto! Coloca o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo que o cão que o acompanha faça silêncio, descendo os degraus e se colocando detrás da imensa porta da biblioteca, onde seu pai recebe os convidados. Abre uma fresta, apenas o suficiente para que possa ver os dois homens, seu pai sentado na poltrona de espaldar alto e o desconhecido acomodado de forma displicente no sofá.   
– Fiquei surpreso ao receber sua carta, Vincent. – O homem fala com um tom de ironia. – Não nos vemos desde... Acho que foi no seu casamento!  
– Pena que o assunto que temos a tratar não seja social... Infelizmente. – A voz do Conde soa severa, muito mais do que Ciel já ouviu antes. – E apenas nosso parentesco me motivou a conversar antes de agir.  
– Parentesco?! – Ele se senta ereto, claramente incomodado com a razão dessa conversa. – Então o seu primo mais próximo se tornou apenas um parente!  
– Wally... Se eu não o considerasse demais... – Há uma pausa em sua fala, sua respiração ficando pesada diante de tudo que o rapaz a sua frente significa para ele. – Já teria usado das minhas prerrogativas de ‘cão de guarda da rainha’ para extirpar esse mal.   
– Do que você... – Prefere assumir uma atitude inocente, mas sua linguagem corporal demonstra todo o nervosismo que o acomete.  
– Você sabe que estou falando do ‘Clube do Trevo’. – Vincent está irritado. – Não se faça de tolo!  
– É isso?! O Clube é apenas um grupo de cavalheiros com interesses comuns. – Reassumi sua postura despreocupada, mas o leve tremor em sua mão denuncia seu estado de espírito. – Não sei por que incomoda você e seus ‘vigilantes’!  
Esse comentário sarcástico faz Vincent se levantar, apenas a estima que sempre teve por seu primo o impedindo de perder a paciência.  
– Wally... Sei muito bem qual o ‘interesse comum’ desses cavalheiros e... Esperava mais de você! – Respira fundo para manter a calma, que sempre foi sua principal característica. – Como pôde se misturar com alguém como o Trancy? E esse seu clube fornece os garotos que ele devora... Não é?   
O menino estremece em seu esconderijo, ainda sem entender a razão para seu pai estar tão nervoso, mas a expressão ‘devorar garotos’ soando algo realmente mau. O cão aproxima-se mais dele ao perceber certo medo em seu pequeno dono, demonstrando que está seguro enquanto ele estiver ali ao seu lado.  
– Não devia dar ouvidos a meros boatos. – O rapaz também se ergue, ficando de frente para o primo, uma expressão de desafio. – Trancy pertence a uma das mais tradicionais famílias da Inglaterra... Como pode acreditar que ele faz algo de...  
– Não são boatos. – Teme que sua conversa com o primo seja em vão. – E eu sei o que o seu clube leiloa nas reuniões. Céus, Wally! São pessoas... Gente de verdade... Muitas delas crianças... Meninos e meninas assustados que são usados por esses homens. Nem quero imaginar o que fazem, pois só de pensar nisso sinto vontade de vomitar. Tenho um filho e sei como me sentiria se fosse com ele.  
– Só porque você se acha o guardião da moral da coroa... Isso não lhe dá o direito de nos julgar. – Os olhos violeta, como os de Vincent, brilhando de raiva. – Você sempre se achou superior, mas... No clube eu sou poderoso, tenho prestígio entre quem tem muito dinheiro... Enquanto você é odiado pelo puro e simples fato de ficar limpando a sujeira da monarquia pra debaixo do tapete.  
Ainda acreditando que possa fazer algo para salvar a vida do primo, Vincent se aproxima, segurando-lhe ambos os braços e o encarando com carinho.  
– Wally... Por tudo que já representamos um para o outro... – Lembranças demais vêm a sua mente, de um tempo em que havia inocência em suas vidas e um amor que podia vencer tudo. – Abandone-os enquanto há tempo, pois em breve vou destruir o clube e tudo que ele representa.  
– Tente. – O homem moreno se solta das mãos que já desejou mais do que tudo, dando as costas ao primo. – Nem você pode destruí-los.  
Seu movimento para sair é rápido demais, abrindo a porta com tanta rispidez que nem há tempo para que o pequeno espião possa se esconder, sendo surpreendido em seu ato. Os olhos azuis de Ciel então se fixam nos furiosos violeta, que passam a brilhar ao observar o rostinho doce, a pele delicada, o corpo frágil e pequeno... Uma inocência incomum nas crianças que costuma encontrar no clube, já bastante judiadas pela vida. E algo dentro dele se acende como fogo... Um desejo quase incontido, que faz com que estenda a mão a fim de tocá-lo e constatar se é real. Mas o rosnado de Sebastian o afasta depressa, tirando-o do transe em que se colocara diante daquela pequena aparição.  
– Então você é o Ciel. – Sente Vincent se aproximando apressado, tomando o filho nos braços, como se temesse algo. – Perfeito!  
– Sai da minha casa e não volte mais! – O Conde tenta não se exaltar demais, pois poderia assustar a criança que tanto ama. – Vou acabar com vocês!

– Jovem mestre... Acorde. – A voz de Sebastian soa como um porto seguro após um pesadelo tão intenso.   
Os orbes se abrem lentamente, sentindo o suor que escorre por seu rosto, tremores incontroláveis ainda se abatendo sobre ele como uma praga. Não consegue discernir se foi o sonho ou uma noite febril, mas uma fraqueza incrível o impede de se mover.  
– Sebastian... Eu... – Sua garganta está seca e dolorida, seu peito doendo a cada movimento. – O que está acontecendo... Droga!  
– Foi mais uma noite de febre... – Não há muito que dizer diante do enfraquecido menino. – Mas menos intensa, então acredito que seu corpo começa a reagir.  
– Animador você! – Não deseja soar ríspido, pois sabe como o mordomo está cuidando bem dele nessa doença, mas não consegue evitar. – Queria ver se diria isso se fosse o seu corpo.  
– Vou trazer algo para comer. – O demônio não esboça qualquer reação àquela provocação, apenas volta as costas e caminha na direção da cozinha.  
Mas algo dentro dele se quebra, como se esperasse mais... Mas o quê? Nem mesmo o demônio sabe, apenas que o aperto em seu peito é uma sensação estranha e totalmente desconhecida.  
Ciel esperava os comentários sarcásticos e as respostas atravessadas... Isso é o normal entre eles. Esse silêncio magoado o incomoda, pois não deveria estar ali, vindo de um demônio que só pensa em devorar sua alma.  
“Devorar...”  
Aquele sonho volta então... Pensa que seu subconsciente trouxe essa lembrança por alguma razão, apesar de não entender o porquê. A cena entre seu pai e o primo realmente aconteceu, dias antes de... Sim... Antes da noite de seu aniversário, quando a desgraça se abateu sobre sua vida e deixou de ser inocente. Na época não entendeu muito bem o que significava... Mas hoje conhece o Clube do Trevo muito bem... Afinal, o Visconde Druitt é um membro dele e... Quase foi vendido por ele vestido de garota!  
– Sebastian... Você me acordou... – Suas palavras fazem com que ele se volte. – Por alguma razão em especial?  
– O jovem mestre estava tendo um pesadelo e murmurava alto... – Volta a sua tarefa de servir um prato com sopa. – Achei que era melhor tirá-lo do apuro em que estava.  
Não sabe dizer a razão, mas toda essa atenção gratuita de Sebastian o incomoda. É diferente de servi-lo, protegê-lo e fazer todas as suas vontades. Parece até haver um cuidado espontâneo, como se desejasse que Ciel se sentisse bem, mas...  
“Não! Ele é apenas um demônio cuidando bem da alma que pretende devorar!” – Prefere não iludir-se com a idéia de que aquele homem pode se importar realmente com ele.  
O conde esforça-se para sentar, movendo-se de forma a ficar na beira da cama, as pequenas pernas pendendo, parecendo-lhe ainda mais magras do que o normal. Observa os próprios pés, protegidos por grossas meias de lã, mais um detalhe de Sebastian para fazê-lo melhorar.   
– Sebastian... – Fala sem desviar os olhos dos pequenos pés balançando, sem nem notar como o demônio se volta para ouvi-lo. – Você acredita que os sonhos possam ter algum significado?  
Ele não sabe o que responder, pois não é uma atitude típica do seu mestre pedir sua opinião sobre algo. Pensa bem, pois sonhos são desconhecidos para ele, já que demônios jamais dormem.   
– Bom... Segundo minha experiência os sonhos podem revelar coisas que o nosso consciente prefere esquecer. – Esse interesse o intriga, desejando muito descobrir o que pode tê-lo impressionado tanto, mesmo suas noites sendo sempre povoadas de pesadelos terríveis relacionados ao passado. – Por acaso seu pesadelo...  
Batidas insistentes na porta os interrompem, fazendo o mordomo se deslocar, apesar de seus olhos se manterem no garoto, estranhamente perdido em pensamentos... Pelo menos um pouco mais do que o seu normal. Mas quando a porta se abre apenas surpresa se apossa da expressão de ambos. Ali, parada com um sorriso bobo, está Lady Elisabeth Middleford, prima e noiva de Ciel.  
– Não vai me convidar a entrar, Sebastian? – Ela pergunta ao perceber que o homem não dá espaço para que passe.   
– O que você está fazendo aqui, Elisabeth?! – A voz do conde soa nervosa, mas baixa, sinal claro que a fraqueza ainda se abate sobre ele.   
O demônio move-se a fim de dar passagem à garota, mas seu instinto diz para que não permita a sua entrada. Há algo estranho, um odor que reconhece e sabe muito bem que entra com Lizzie, mas não é característico dela.  
– Eu que te pergunto isso, seu doidinho! – Ela corre sentar ao lado dele na cama, tentando segurar sua mão, mas em vão diante da recusa dele em aceitar esse carinho. – Enfiado nesse bairro horroroso, doente e teimando em permanecer.  
– Já disse isso para ele, Lady Elisabeth. – Sebastian tenta amenizar o clima tenso, claro na expressão furiosa de seu mestre.  
– Cala a boca, Sebastian! – Ciel evita o contato dela, que o procura insistente, mas que o incomoda muito mais do que já o fazia quando o visitava na mansão. – Estou aqui resolvendo negócios e... Não aceito que se intrometa. Aliás... Como me descobriu aqui?  
– Ah... A esposa do seu médico comentou com um amigo íntimo da família e... – Ela se vangloria de sua habilidade de também descobrir as coisas. – Como estava em Londres para um evento muito importante... Ele me contatou e disse onde você estava.  
O olho azul se volta para o mordomo, repreendendo-o por ter trazido o médico, comprometendo seu disfarce, pois qualquer informação que cai no meio social, se alastra como fogo em mato seco e logo todos em Londres sabem.  
– Como sua noiva eu digo que você deve voltar para a mansão e se tratar pra ficar bom logo. – Para ela isso é mais do que óbvio, não entende a teimosia do garoto.  
Nota então que Sebastian prepara um prato de sopa para o patrão e se move rápido na direção dele, segurando-o com força, mas percebendo a resistência do mordomo, que não o solta.  
– E como sua futura esposa eu quem deveria cuidar de você nesse momento. – Seu olhar passa do homem a sua frente, com um estranho fogo em seus olhos, para o garoto, que parece já impaciente demais com tudo isso. – Diga pra ele deixar que eu te alimento.  
– Elisabeth... Solta esse prato! Quem cuida de mim é o Sebastian. – Para ele isso é mais do que natural, sendo possuído por um forte desejo de que a menina saia de uma vez.   
– Mas... E depois que casarmos? – Há uma sensação amarga em seu coração, seus dedinhos imantados ao prato cheio de sopa, principalmente por ver um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios bonitos de Michaelis.   
– Ele sempre vai cuidar de mim. – A mente de Ciel começa a se perder, uma leve tontura tomando sua consciência e o irritando com o rumo dessa conversa.   
Esse compromisso dele com Lizzie nada tem a ver com sentimentos, tendo sido arranjado por sua tia assim que retornou de seu ‘sumiço’, provavelmente temendo por sua sanidade e pelo futuro da família Phantomhive. Afinal, a irmã de seu pai se tornara a única que poderia cuidar de tudo caso o menino tivesse sido afetado demais pelos acontecimentos daquela noite. E nada mais lógico do que impedir que alguma aventureira se aproveitasse disso, destruindo a reputação e a fortuna da família, portanto todo o arranjo para que casasse com sua própria filha.   
Na verdade, o jeito de ser da garota o irrita sempre, mas Ciel gosta de Elisabeth, mas apenas como uma prima querida... Nada mais. Jamais sentiu um interesse amoroso, nem... O que um garoto sabe sobre desejo? Apesar de...   
“Não! Aquilo que senti vendo o Sebastian andar nu... Bem... Que droga ficar pensando nisso agora!” – Dá um tapinha na própria cabeça.  
O menino nem percebe, mas um clima ruim se estabelece ainda mais com sua resposta. Elisabeth fica vermelha, um sentimento inédito de raiva e ciúme se apossando dela. Encara Sebastian e percebe que há algo mais em sua dedicação cega, que as meninas percebem mais depressa, pelo simples fato da maturidade hormonal chegar primeiro para elas. E aquela atitude resoluta de entrega do seu noivo, como se apenas o mordomo pudesse tocá-lo...   
Ela já ouvira boatos sobre a relação dos dois, inclusive de pessoas presentes quando o menino pensou que ele fora assassinado em sua mansão. Os convidados relataram o estado em que o conde ficara, como se tivesse perdido a pessoa mais importante na sua vida. Mas sempre relevara a verdade dessas histórias, atribuindo-as à maldade da sociedade. Só que as provas estão ali... Nos olhos de Sebastian... Na expressão de Ciel quando o olha... Há algo mais entre eles... Uma tensão, provavelmente não resolvida, mas... Está ali... Presente como uma brasa que só precisa ser alimentada para crescer.  
– Lizzie... – Apesar do tratamento íntimo que raramente ele lhe dirige, a garota não gosta do tom, pois nitidamente é mais uma repreensão do que uma forma carinhosa de chamá-la. – Vai pra casa!   
– Não! – Teimosamente ela resolve que vai provar que tem alguma influência sobre seu noivo, mais do que o mordomo, a quem lança mais um olhar furioso. – Vim para Londres para um evento importante e... Você vai me acompanhar.  
Ciel se levanta com dificuldade, mas tentando ao máximo disfarçar sua fraqueza, a fim de não dar motivos nem para ela, nem para Sebastian o forçarem a mudar de idéia.   
– Afinal... Que porcaria de ‘evento tão importante’ é esse? – É nítida sua exasperação.  
– Ahhhh... Que palavreado! – Ela finalmente larga o prato, para alívio de Sebastian, que já via a sopa escorrendo pelo lindo vestido de seda cor de pêssego da garota, voltando-se para o futuro marido. – É o baile de máscaras do Visconde Worthington.  
– O-o quê?! – O rosto bonito fica afogueado, uma raiva insana subindo por todo o seu corpo e fazendo-o tremer. – Você acha isso mais importante do que aquilo que estou fazendo aqui?  
Ela se aproxima sem perceber a intensidade do ressentimento dele, totalmente alheia àquilo que o conde pode estar fazendo nesse lugar miserável.  
– É o evento social do ano! O Visconde está recluso há três anos... Parece que acometido de alguma doença ou coisa parecida. – Há até animação nas palavras da inocente menina. – Não seria de bom tom eu comparecer sem a companhia do meu noivo!  
– Sua garota fútil! – Ciel a empurra quando tenta tocá-lo.  
– Jovem mestre! – Sebastian ficara em silêncio durante toda essa discussão, mesmo vendo o estado de ânimo do patrão, mas não pode deixar que as coisas saiam do controle.   
– Cala a boca! – Precisa sentar senão pode cair, suas pernas fraquejando diante do nervosismo que sente... A febre se fazendo presente e sugando suas forças. – Estou aqui tentando impedir que pessoas morram... Gente de verdade, Lizzie! Volta para o seu mundinho de contos de fadas, por favor.  
A crueldade daquelas palavras... Não há como definir como cada uma delas perfura o coração da garota e o estilhaça em milhares de pedacinhos. As lágrimas brotam em profusão dos olhos tristes, fazendo-a se voltar e correr na direção da porta, que é aberta com raiva e decepção. Antes de sair ela ainda lança um último olhar ao noivo e sai, sem nem sequer um gemido, apenas o som abafado de seu choro.  
O demônio faz menção de ir atrás dela, preocupado que a garota fique andando por este bairro, sozinha e transtornada.  
– Sebastian... Não. – A voz de Ciel sai cada vez mais fraca, lutando contra aquilo que o enfraquece ainda mais. – Ela não teria vindo até aqui desacompanhada. Na verdade... Nem saberia como. Não se preocupe.  
Não fosse a rapidez do mordomo e o garoto teria tombado para frente e caído no chão, os braços fortes o amparando e pondo na cama. Deita a cabeça febril em seu colo, afagando os cabelos já úmidos de suor.  
– Por que o jovem mestre fez isso com ela? – Tenta acalmá-lo, percebendo como o estado de ânimo fez sua saúde piorar. – Por acaso também não vive na mesma sociedade que ela? Não segue as mesmas regras e aparências? Não seria como ela se não...  
– Sebastian... Ela nunca vai entender o inferno em que vivo. Ninguém entende... Apenas você. – Os braços pequenos enlaçam o demônio pela cintura, aconchegando-se ainda mais em seu colo, as lágrimas brotando dos olhos que se negam a chorar. – Por isso não me importo... Eu quero que se alimente da minha alma... Ela já está morta mesmo... Morreu naquela noite... Naquela maldita noite. Me abraça, por favor, Sebastian.  
O homem o coloca sentado em seu colo, envolvendo seus ombros e o estreitando em seus braços, querendo transmitir a ele toda a segurança que precisa nesse momento.   
– Sua alma não morreu, Ciel. – Sente-se estranho ao dizer o nome de seu mestre. – Tudo que aconteceu apenas a tornou ainda mais viva... Mais vibrante... Uma vida que apenas quem já sofreu ou perdeu alguém que ama pode ter... Pois quem vive apenas das aparências está no limbo... Tem a alma adormecida e desprovida de qualquer emoção real.  
Sente que suas palavras parecem acalmá-lo, um sono febril tomando seu corpo, mas sua alma já sem a fúria de minutos atrás, quando viu o que poderia ter sido espelhado no rosto inocente, mas sem noção de realidade, da pequena lady Elisabeth.  
ooOoo  
O homem loiro e bonito, vestido impecavelmente de preto, observa a ruela. Esfrega as mãos a fim de espantar o frio, mesmo para o pesado casaco de lã que usa. Aguarda ansioso, recostado à carruagem parada, apenas o resfolegar dos cavalos cortando o silêncio. Apesar da tarde ainda estar presente, aquela rua é sossegada enquanto os operários estão encerrados nas fábricas e ainda é cedo para as prostitutas começarem a trabalhar. Gostaria de estar no calor da mansão, tomando um chá quente, mas tem suas obrigações e... Faz tudo pela pessoa que ama.  
– Espero que tudo seja como planejamos. – Diz alto, mais para si mesmo, pois sabe que ele deve estar diante daquela porta, querendo ser testemunha de cada detalhe de seu ardiloso plano.   
Sente-se aliviado ao ver a garota caminhando apressada na sua direção, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto de boneca. Sorri, pois essa era a reação esperada, deixando claro que Ciel Phantomhive agiu exatamente como planejado. Muda sua expressão depressa assim que ela se aproxima, fazendo o possível para parecer preocupado, pegando solícito a mão trêmula de nervosismo.   
– O que houve, Lady Elisabeth? – Sua voz sai angustiada, apesar de imensa alegria o possuir, ainda mais vislumbrando a figura encapuçada surgindo discretamente na saída da pequena rua.  
– Foi tudo como você falou... – Lizzie quase não consegue falar, engasgada com a própria mágoa. – Eles... Eu percebi... O Ciel gosta mais dele do que de... E aquele... Ficou feliz em ver como ele... Meu noivo me expulsou de lá! Preferiu ficar com...  
– Calma, não fique assim. – Ele a envolve com mais um casaco, gentil como tem sido desde que foi apresentado a ela na mansão de Lady Veronica Summer. – Lamento que os boatos estejam certos, mas... Não deve se magoar dessa forma. Ele pode estar agindo assim influenciado pelo mordomo. Correndo até o risco de ser preso como pederasta! Mas é seu noivo, vão se casar e... Depois pode dispensar esse amoral que tem pervertido o conde.  
– Nunca pensei que o Sebastian... – Não consegue esquecer o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu, como se tivesse ganhado a competição pelo garoto.   
– Melhor ir para casa. – Trevor a faz entrar na carruagem, beija sua mão e se despede. – Não posso acompanhá-la, infelizmente. Tenho negócios a tratar e pego uma carruagem de aluguel. O cocheiro a deixará segura na mansão e é isso que me interessa.   
O sorriso meigo que esboça para ela, logo se transforma quando a porta se fecha e o veículo sai em disparada. Volta o olhar na direção da figura encapuçada que se aproxima, uma risada maquiavélica surge dos lábios bonitos.  
– Correu tudo exatamente como prevíamos. – Abraça o homem alto, feliz por ver como tudo isso traz de volta a emoção que morreu naqueles olhos... Exatamente na noite em que Ciel tirou tudo dele.   
– Sim, cutucamos o pequeno. – Apesar da alegria o homem procura evitar que o capuz saia do lugar, revelando sua face para os transeuntes. – Agora é esperar que decida sair da toca e... Poderei tê-lo só pra mim.  
ooOoo  
“Tenho frio...” – É o pensamento que desperta Ciel do sono exausto que se abateu sobre ele, ainda sem noção de onde está, mas aos poucos se dando conta das grades e do cheiro desagradável que tem após dias preso nessa jaula. – “Não pode ser... Não é um pesadelo.”  
Pensa em desesperar ou chorar, mas tudo isso foi em vão até agora, pois ninguém se compadeceu, nem algum herói veio resgatá-lo. A imagem do pai e da mãe... De Sebastian... Todos mergulhados na poça de sangue e as chamas se apossando de tudo... Como desejou que elas o engolfassem e o levassem junto! Mesmo naquele momento ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica, uma visão vestida de vermelho sangue passando... Depois, apenas a escuridão. Vozes ouvidas ao longe, masculinas, gritando números astronomicamente altos, mas um torpor estranho o mantendo calado, apenas com a noção de que estava já sem suas vestes... Exposto... Vendido como carne. Depois o horror, as grades, o desespero tomando conta de seu ser, enquanto rostos ocultos por máscaras o visitavam, mais para ver um espécime raro engaiolado. Chorou noites inteiras até que o cansaço o venceu, o frio e a fome enfraquecendo sua vontade, fazendo-o desejar a morte mais do que tudo.   
O calor do ferro que o marcou ainda dói demais, além do toque daquelas mãos que o desejavam... Toques nada gentis, privando-o até da inocência infantil e o jogando de encontro ao mundo real.   
– Vamos tomar um banho, garoto! – A mão forte de um homem loiro, também mascarado, o puxa sem delicadeza, arrancando-o para fora da jaula fétida e o jogando dentro de uma tina de água gelada. – Tem que estar cheiroso e bonito... Pra atrair... Ele.   
A mente cansada do menino divaga nessas palavras, quase não reagindo ao choque térmico, imaginando de quem o homem desconhecido fala. E enquanto as mãos grosseiras o esfregam, lança um olhar pelo ambiente, vislumbrando uma sala ao lado, tremendo à visão de um altar de pedra. Finalmente percebe qual é o objetivo de seu cativeiro e instintivamente tenta escapar de quem o segura, mas logo é jogado de volta na água, mergulhando a cabeça e engolindo o líquido carregado de espuma. Ergue-se o suficiente para cuspir e voltar a respirar, desejoso por viver.   
Não quer morrer, pois essa entrega é para os fracos e... Definitivamente não pode ser um fraco e permitir que o usem dessa forma. Um ódio imenso surge dentro dele, como nunca imaginou, desejando vingança contra todos aqueles que destruíram sua vida. Ele é um Phantomhive e... Seu pai jamais desistiria numa situação dessas.  
“Mas o que eu posso fazer?” – Sente-se fraco e nem imagina como poderia resistir a essas pessoas que pretendem alcançar o poder dessa forma.  
Ele é envolto em um fino tecido de seda rubra, carregado no colo por outro homem, logo se vendo em meio a várias pessoas, todas mascaradas e vestidas de forma ritualística. O indivíduo forte que o segura deposita-o sobre a mesa, o contato com a pedra gelada fazendo a pele de porcelana se arrepiar. Quer gritar, chorar ou qualquer outra coisa que demonstre que está vivo, mas não consegue diante do horror.  
O loiro de antes se aproxima novamente dele, cortando um cacho de seus cabelos negros e o depositando nas mãos trêmulas de um homem, mais alto, que lhe parece familiar demais, apesar da máscara. Talvez... O perfume... Ele lembra muito... Não pode lembrar o cheiro do seu pai... Não dele!  
Ambos se retiram, logo após o misterioso moreno entregar o cacho nas mãos de um velho de vestes luxuosas, além de depositar gotas do próprio sangue em um cálice. O medo de Ciel vai crescendo, misturado ao ódio profundo e às lembranças boas e ruins, amalgamando algo que cresce dentro dele como um monstro. As palavras recitadas e os cânticos o envolvendo ainda mais nessa sensação, seu cérebro acelerado e o coração aos pulos dentro de seu peito. Seus pais, sua vida... Tudo de bom que já viveu ficando ainda mais distante e apenas o desejo de sangue... De vingança...   
Seus olhos azuis se arregalam ao vislumbrarem a enorme adaga de prata que se ergue no ar, as mãos firmes seguindo a uma evocação, sem nenhum tremor ou hesitação, apenas aguardando o momento certo.  
É então que da escuridão que se instala em torno deles surgem aqueles orbes... Vermelhos como bolas de fogo, parecendo sedentas de sangue e vida, encontrando o rostinho que não está assustado, mas sim tomado de puro ódio, assim mesmo mantendo a altivez que apenas as grandes almas podem conseguir. E daquela perfeição absoluta eles se voltam para o altar sordidamente produzido para prendê-lo a um pacto, a pobreza da alma que clama por poder lhe causando náuseas, o cheiro de sangue e vidas vendidas trazendo um gosto de desprezo a sua boca. Volta mais uma vez os olhos na direção do sacrifício, lambendo os lábios com fome, lamentando apenas ter seu sangue e nada mais.  
A lâmina afiada desce com força assim que ele se aproxima, ainda com sua forma demoníaca, as pernas longilíneas, as botas compridas de salto alto, o corpo esguio e sensual, os dentes pontiagudos, mas sem um sorriso, pedindo no seu íntimo que a adaga não despedace o rico coração que bate sobre a mesa de pedra. Há um reconhecimento, pois já esteve com ele antes, já o protegeu e desejou, apenas por ter sido atraído... Chamado do inferno pela alma perfeita... Sedutoramente presa a um corpo infantil, mas esplêndida em sua grandiosidade.   
– Ciel... – Sua voz sai suave, como um pedido para que aconteça algo, que o menino tome o destino em suas mãos e o derrube por terra. – Diga!  
O sangue jorra do peito aberto pela adaga, os orbes celestes perdendo o brilho, os pulmões arfando em busca de ar.   
– Eu... Te dou... Minha alma... – As palavras saem fracas, quase inaudíveis aos presentes, mas claras demais para o demônio que anseia por tê-lo. – Em troca de... Vingança.  
– Sim... Jovem Mestre. – Todo o desejo dele contido nessas palavras, os gritos enlouquecidos dos presentes ao serem despedaçados, o fogo tomando conta do altar e de tudo contido nele. – Vou te proteger e servir... Até que alcance sua vingança e eu... Devore sua alma.  
Caminha sensualmente até a mesa e toma o pequeno em seus braços, não acreditando que tanta grandeza venha de uma criança de nove anos, ferida e faminta. Os olhos de Ciel percorrem satisfeitos todo o terror que se apossa do lugar, a ferida em seu peito se fechando, o ar voltando forte e devolvendo-lhe a vida.   
Observa a forma borrada do demônio, que quer manter os olhos de seu mestre distantes da sua forma original, mas que misteriosamente mexe com ele de uma maneira que o menino desconhece. Sente-se atraído, apesar de certa repulsa, uma dualidade de sentimentos que ainda não entende.  
O demônio busca em sua mente infantil aquela que será sua imagem, assumindo aos poucos a que lhe dará segurança.  
– Como se atreve, seu idiota? – Um sonoro tapa o atinge no rosto, demonstrando o caráter forte do seu novo mestre, fazendo com que o aprecie ainda mais. – A forma do meu pai não é pra ser usada por alguém como você!  
– Perdão, jovem mestre! – Mantém a aparência, mas estabelece algumas particularidades que o tornem um indivíduo único nesse corpo que toma para seu uso.   
– Você tem um nome, demônio? – Seus olhos se concentram nos violeta, procurando algo que o faça odiá-lo pelo que é, mas se sentindo próximo demais pelo que representa em sua nova vida.  
– Sebastian Michaelis. – Esse nome causaria medo nos orbes de onde veio, mas aqui apenas produz um sorrisinho sarcástico do menino.  
– Sebastian... – Há uma fria ironia em suas palavras. – Bem apropriado... Afinal, você vai me servir como um cão.

Mais uma vez há a um profundo silêncio e a escuridão, os flamejantes orbes vermelhos surgindo das trevas e o segurando nos braços. Sente um calor confortável, não mais a repulsa que o fazia desejar odiá-lo. Ainda não consegue discernir onde está e o que aquela presença provoca em seu corpo. Ele está próximo, seus braços fortes o segurando firme, seu colo aconchegante lhe dando segurança e... Um calor estranho o anima, causando uma excitação que começa a conhecer agora.  
– Que droga! – Percebe então onde está e como a proximidade e o perfume de Sebastian o deixaram... – Me larga!  
Empurra o mordomo com todas as forças, caindo sobre o colchão e puxando para si o cobertor. Não quer que o outro perceba o estado em que se encontra, ele mesmo não entendendo essas novas sensações de seu corpo pré-adolescente.  
– O que foi, jovem mestre? – Sebastian vê uma expressão desconhecida no rosto sempre tão severo do garoto. – Está muito corado, pode ser a febre. Deixe-me ver.  
Tenta tocá-lo, mas isso apenas faz com que o menino se afaste mais e puxe o cobertor até o pescoço.  
– Estou bem, só me deixa em paz. – Vira-se para ficar de costas, pois o olhar do demônio parece apenas piorar sua situação.  
– Como preferir. – Desiste de imaginar o que pode ter afetado tanto o garoto. – Agora o jovem mestre precisa realmente comer.  
– Tudo bem. – Diz resoluto, aliviado por Sebastian ficar a uma distância ‘segura’. – Vou ser um bom menino e comer.  
– O jovem mestre nunca é um bom menino. – O comentário irônico é dito quase como um sussurro, mas o suficiente para que o conde o ouça, fechando a expressão.  
Mais uma vez o prato é servido, o mordomo lançando um olhar para o emburrado paciente, torcendo para que mais ninguém venha perturbar o restabelecimento dele. Senta-se na cama, levando a colher até a boca do garoto, que se sente faminto. Também... Nem imagina quanto tempo está sem comer.   
– Depois podemos sair pra dar uma volta? – Ciel se sente incomodado por ficar dias sem nem sequer ver a rua. – Esse lugar...   
– Eu poderia listar as desvantagens disso para um garoto febril, mas... – Sorri aliviado por vê-lo melhor. – Entendo sua necessidade de sair. Agora... Coma tudo, como me prometeu... Bom menino.  
ooOoo  
A noite cai lentamente, roubando os últimos raios de sol e trazendo o frio intenso. Um burburinho toma conta das ruas, com os operários caminhando apressados para suas casas, em busca de calor e algum descanso após um dia estafante de trabalho. Em meio a tudo isso duas figuras se destacam, andar lento, um silêncio incômodo mantendo-os separados, apesar de juntos.   
O homem alto e distinto, de aparência bela, mas com um inexplicável charme perigoso, tenta manter-se calado. Sabe o quanto custa ao seu mestre essa sensação de pobreza e os sacrifícios a que tem se imposto a fim de resolver esse enigma. O garoto bonito e de porte altivo, apesar da aparência simples e frágil, segue pensativo, emudecido por aquilo que o tem arremessado de volta ao passado e à fraqueza que o impediu de salvar aqueles que amava.   
– Essa vai ser uma noite particularmente fria, jovem mestre. – Sebastian tenta arrastá-lo de volta dos pensamentos que de forma nítida o atormentam. – O céu limpo desse jeito é sinal de neve.  
– Aham... – A resposta é automática, quase vazia, como se nem sequer o tivesse ouvido.   
Mais uma vez o mordomo se cala, temendo que suas palavras possam apenas aprofundar ainda mais o abismo que Ciel parece ter cavado para si mesmo quando aceitou essa missão. Deseja pedir para o mestre que volte para a mansão, que desista de sua cruzada infrutífera, que apenas o debilitou ainda mais, e não o aproximou de qualquer resposta.   
– Sebastian... – Sua voz sai fraca, a mente perdida em outro lugar, mas precisando dividir suas dúvidas com alguém que o possa entender. – Eu gostaria demais de ser como a Lizzie... Me preocupar apenas com futilidades... Festas, bailes, convenções sociais... Que aquela noite nunca tivesse acontecido.  
– E que nunca tivesse me conhecido, não é? – Há um toque doloroso nessas palavras, muito mais do que Michaelis pensava que teria.   
O Conde para um instante e o encara, pois afinal não era de Sebastian de quem ele falava, mas de certa forma o mordomo tem razão. Se aquela noite fosse apenas um pesadelo, Ciel seria mais um garotinho rico e mimado... Nada mais. E jamais teria feito um pacto com o demônio Sebastian Michaelis.  
– Eu não... – Sente uma necessidade forte de justificar-se, mesmo que não saiba a razão. – Não é isso que me incomoda! Você sabe que...  
– Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Tenta não soar magoado, pois é claro o desconforto do garoto diante da sua conclusão. – O jovem mestre gostaria de ter uma vida normal, o que é bem compreensível.  
– Eu era inocente. – Volta a caminhar, cabisbaixo, novamente mergulhando em seus pensamentos. – Agora sou um bastardo filho da mãe que vive de limpar a sujeira do império.  
– Se o mestre se considera assim... – Não sabe o que pensar de um Ciel tão sincero consigo mesmo, pois essa é uma faceta dele que ainda não conhecia de verdade. – Mas devia pensar que o que aconteceu também o tornou mais forte e... Seu pai considerava essa tarefa muito importante.   
– O que você sabe do meu pai? – Seu tom não é agressivo, apenas a menção de Vincent o deixa triste. – Apenas assumiu parte da aparência dele.   
– Sei mais do que pensa, jovem mestre. – O que é verdade, muito mais do o garoto pode imaginar. – Ele considerava um dever tornar esse império melhor. Estou errado?  
O jovem Phantomhive recorda de seu sonho e como havia um real conflito em seu pai entre o amor pelo primo e o desprezo por aquilo em que estava envolvido. Na época não se deu conta disso, ainda inocente demais para perceber as nuances de sua personalidade. Mas agora que recuperou essa lembrança perdida entre todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram naquela época, pode entrever como o trabalho era importante para ele... Mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar seus próprios interesses.  
– Você tem razão. – Um nó se forma em sua garganta diante da saudade imensa que sente daquele homem tão carinhoso com a família  
– E tem outra coisa... – O mordomo sabe que precisa dizer algo para afastar esse sentimento obscuro do garoto sobre si mesmo. – O que o jovem mestre faz não condiz com os ‘bastardos filhos da mãe’ que eu conheci. E olha que encontrei com milhares deles.  
– É... Imagino que deva ter encontrado mesmo. – Há uma nota divertida em sua voz, pois imagina o encontro dessas criaturas com Sebastian. – Não deve ser tão bom assim ser um demônio. Você passa séculos conhecendo o pior da raça humana.  
– Ah... Pelo menos eles matam a fome. – Seu sarcasmo faz Ciel sorrir e isso o agrada bastante, pois sempre pensou que o jovem mestre ficava ainda mais tentador quando o fazia. – E sempre encontramos alguma alma pela qual valha a pena esperar.  
Apesar de não ser sua intenção o tom do demônio os traz de volta ao pacto e à forma como estão ligados. Para Ciel o momento descontraído que estavam desfrutando se quebra, pois se sente jogado de volta à dura realidade de sua vida e essa sua mudança é clara, ainda mais para os olhos aguçados do mordomo.  
– Desculpe se o ofendi, jovem mestre. – Tenta contornar a situação, apesar de saber que o instante se perdeu. – Minha intenção era elogiá-lo.  
– Não se preocupe. – Procura não pensar nisso, invadido que está ainda pelo passado que o assombra. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de esquecer quem eu sou e porque estamos unidos. As lembranças... Hoje elas estão tão nítidas... As sensações daqueles dias tão vívidas na minha memória!  
É a vez de Sebastian parar e encarar o garoto, que faz o mesmo, ambos no meio da calçada, sem nem sequer sentirem as pessoas apressadas esbarrando neles.  
– Foi nessa noite... Há quatro anos... – A imagem do menino enfraquecido no corpo, mas extremamente forte de espírito invadindo sua mente como se fosse transportado até a masmorra fétida. – Que nós selamos os nossos destinos.  
– Foi mesmo... – Ao mesmo tempo que tudo é tão distante, nem parece que se passaram tantos anos... É como se Sebastian fizesse parte da sua vida... Desde sempre. – Talvez por isso que...   
Os dois nada dizem, seus olhos se observam em busca dos sentimentos que esse fato envolve, inconscientemente desejando encontrar algo de bom, não apenas o compromisso. E mesmo que não percebam há um reconhecimento de que essa relação deles já excedeu os deveres do pacto há muito tempo.  
– Ou... – Michaelis é o primeiro a quebrar o elo, preocupado demais com os sentimentos estranhos que surgem dentro dele, desejoso por afastá-los. – Esse maldito assassino pode estar ligado a esse passado.  
– Talvez... – Essa idéia até que tem lógica e o Conde começa a pensar na possibilidade, mas quase é derrubado por um bando de garotas que se arremessam sobre ele. – Ei!  
Assim que se recompõe vislumbra os rostos animados das três garotas da fábrica, que o agarram e abraçam, como se já o considerassem morto e o vissem ressuscitar.   
– Tom... Nós ficamos muito preocupadas com você! – A pequena loira, Phoebe, fala com um sorriso, enlaçando-o num abraço apertado, sem notar que isso o incomoda.   
– É mesmo... Já vimos muita gente que ficou igual a você morrer pouco tempo depois. – A ruiva Barbie diz isso com a maior naturalidade, até ser cutucada por Louise. – Mas você está ótimo! Só um pouco mais pálido e magro, mas...  
– Fica quieta, Barbie! – A moreninha é claramente a mais ponderada, puxando Phoebe para diminuir o desconforto do garoto. – Você ainda volta para a fábrica?   
Essa pergunta pega o Conde Phantomhive de surpresa, pois diante de tudo que tem acontecido nos últimos dias sua perspectiva desse caso mudou, mas a que ponto? Percebe que os olhos de Sebastian também o observam, intrigados com qual será sua resposta.  
– Bom... Não sei... – Sabe que precisa pensar nisso com seriedade.   
– Se não voltar... Não nos esqueça. – Louise fala no plural, mas ela deseja que ele não se esqueça dela.  
– Como eu poderia? – Abre um sorriso entristecido, vendo-as se afastarem e saírem em disparada para se juntarem com outro grupo de meninas. – Elas mal me conhecem, mas... É como se eu fosse... Alguém com quem se importam.  
– Posso dizer que a pobreza gera a solidariedade... – Sebastian também viu muito disso em todo o tempo que já viveu. – Não me olhe com essa surpresa, pois também não entendo isso. Mas é a pura verdade.  
O garoto volta a caminhar, toda essa experiência de viver como um operário mexendo demais com ele e fazendo-o questionar demais a própria vida. A pobreza, ao invés de apenas corromper, cria sim sentimentos que a nobreza nem imagina que existam.  
– Sebastian... Vou te dizer algo, mas já aviso que não quero ouvir você dizer que ‘já me disse isso’ ou qualquer outra constatação vitoriosa. – Admitir que o demônio estava certo... Na verdade, admitir que estava errado... É um grande sacrifício para o orgulhoso conde.   
– Tudo bem, jovem mestre. – Ele conhece essa expressão dele e se diverte com a dificuldade do garoto em reconhecer que pode errar. – Ficarei quietinho. Não darei nem um sorrisinho irônico.  
Ciel se cala por alguns instantes, pensando em todas as facetas desse caso e a melhor forma de cuidar dele sem se expor ainda mais. Estava preparado para ser atacado pelo assassino, mas jamais pelos males da miséria e pelas dúvidas ao se ver privado das vantagens a que sempre esteve acostumado... Exatamente como naquela jaula em que ficou aprisionado no passado.  
– Não sei se isso está dando certo... – O garoto continua caminhando, mas fala como se dissesse aquilo para si mesmo. – Estou fraco demais para voltar à fábrica e... Não descobrimos nada, não é?  
O tom de reprovação não passa despercebido, a frustração do jovem Conde sendo transferida para o mordomo, ressaltando sua falha em descobrir algo mais sobre o assassino. Mas Sebastian já esperava tal reação dele diante do reconhecimento da própria falha.   
– Culpa minha, jovem mestre. – Sabe que é isso que o garoto precisa ouvir. – Pretendo fazer uma investigação mais apurada daqui em diante. Sem ter que cuidar de... Talvez eu possa me concentrar melhor nisso.  
A admissão de culpa não tem o sabor que Ciel esperava, pois a ironia contida nela... Fica claro o que o demônio quer dizer. Se não tivesse que cuidar... Dele... Teria podido investigar melhor. Mesmo que seu orgulho ordene que coloque esse ‘ser’ em seu lugar... Por acaso ele está errado?  
– Vou comandar a ação da mansão. – Fala como se sempre tivesse sido essa sua intenção. – Assim posso me restabelecer melhor.  
– Concordo plenamente, jovem mestre. – Sebastian até se diverte com o tom do garoto, caminhando ao lado dele.  
– Então... – Pára diante do demônio que o serve, encarando-o mais uma vez. – O que está esperando pra ir buscar minha carruagem?  
– Eu... – Essa forma de tratá-lo... Normal desde que Ciel o conheceu... Por alguma razão o fere nesse momento, mesmo que nunca tenha pensado que pudesse ser ferido. – Vou imediatamente, jovem mestre.  
– Eu aguardo por você nessa taberna. – Olha para a fachada decadente, a clientela ruidosa revelando que a maioria já abusou do álcool.   
Apenas uma reverência e o mordomo sai em disparada, deixando o garoto sozinho. Os olhos desconfiados do Conde percorrem a rua escura, procurando qualquer sinal de perigo e só então resolve entrar.   
Senta-se próximo da janela suja, notando que não é a única criança presente. Alguns meninos limpam as mesas, servem os clientes ou apenas gastam um pouco de seu dinheiro em um copo de cerveja. Não há qualquer restrição ou estranheza sobre a presença deles, causando uma tristeza que o garoto não consegue definir. Talvez a constatação de que para eles não há esperança, pois também se tornarão homens que irão afogar as frustrações da vida que levam no torpor que provoca a bebida.   
– Então o garoto atrevido não morreu! – Uma voz sarcástica soa atrás dele, fazendo-o voltar-se e se deparando com Nichols, o mecânico que o abordou na fábrica. – Mas onde está aquele seu irmão poderoso?  
– Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinho. – Toda a arrogância de sua posição social carregada nessas palavras de desafio. – Não é um sujeito da sua laia que me assusta.  
– O quê?! – O homem grande ameaça partir para cima dele, mas é impedido por um dos amigos, que sabe qual seria a reação do dono da taberna se os visse agredindo um menino tão frágil. – Você está salvo porque estamos aqui, mas... Ainda nos veremos lá fora.  
– Não se preocupe. – Ciel volta as costas para ele, demonstrando seu pouco caso. – Pode ter certeza que nunca mais nos veremos.  
– Seu pivete abusado... – Nichols sai do lugar chutando cadeiras e empurrando alguns bêbados que ainda estão no seu caminho.  
O Conde Phantomhive sente-se aliviado, pois apenas a petulância o fez enfrentar aquele homem de frente, como se não o temesse... O que não é verdade! Seu coração vai se acalmando aos poucos e pensa em como sempre se coloca em perigo desnecessário e... Sebastian sempre o salva. De certa forma a relação simbiótica entre os dois se tornou doentia, pois o garoto parece provocar seus limites, procurar a morte, como se buscasse a constante atenção do demônio que o serve.  
– Se ele quer a minha alma... – Diz para si mesmo. – Vou fazer da vida dele um inferno!  
Ao mesmo tempo que esse pensamento maldoso se traduz em palavras, também despertam as perguntas sobre a razão para todo esse empenho. Se o seu grande objetivo é ter sua vingança e nada mais, então por que precisa impor-se mais esse desafio?  
E o olhar das pessoas presentes sobre ele, admirados com a coragem do garoto franzino diante daquele homem perigoso, escapa-lhe da percepção, pois algo lhe rouba os pensamentos e chama sua atenção. Algo que está do lado de fora, alguém que jamais imaginaria ver novamente, mas que está ali, de pé, do outro lado da rua. Levanta-se de um pulo, sem pensar, apenas vislumbrando a possibilidade de respostas sobre o passado... Sobre a vingança tão sonhada. Corre para fora, coração aos pulos, a respiração acelerada e descompassada, mas a pessoa se afasta apressada, entrando em uma rua estreita logo à frente.  
– Não posso esperar o Sebastian! – Mesmo que racionalmente saiba que pode estar com ele em minutos, não quer perder a oportunidade de encarar um dos homens que roubou sua inocência.   
Apesar de ainda fraco, Ciel avança pela rua, o frio da noite escura o engolindo. Não pensa em parar, apenas aquela noite povoando sua mente, a obsessão que o consome se tornando palpável e o traindo... Mais uma vez.  
ooOoo  
Sebastian chega à mansão em instantes, um sorrisinho satisfeito por finalmente se ver livre daquela pobreza e das novas emoções humanas que a situação despertou. Jamais imaginou em seus longos séculos de existência que iria sentir aquela gama toda de sentimentos que confundem mais ainda a já complicada relação que existe entre ele e seu mestre. Por mais que pense no grande objetivo da sua missão na Terra, não pode ser inocente a ponto de continuar frisando que é apenas isso... Não pode mentir para si mesmo.   
Reflete sobre todas as missões que já teve e em como sempre foram motivadas por razões egoístas ou por um orgulho barato de quinta categoria. Sentia aversão por seus mestres anteriores, suas almas sendo uma refeição forçada, mas necessária para sua sobrevivência.   
Então lhe vem à mente a primeira vez em que viu Ciel... Pequenino, os olhinhos infantis tocando o pêlo negro do ser em que se transformou para cumprir sua missão anterior... Talvez o único fracasso de sua existência! Exatamente por ter se deixado envolver tanto pelo menino... Perdeu a alma deliciosa que lhe havia sido oferecida, assassinada antes que pudesse tomá-la para si. Portanto, essa vingança também é sua. E... Quando foi feita a invocação... Viu que a oferenda era o sangue daquela alma maravilhosa que havia protegido, mas que sempre desejou, e que de repente estava ali a sua frente... Oferecendo-se... Praticamente ordenando que o devorasse, exibindo muito mais do que orgulho ferido ou egoísmo idiota, mas uma necessidade genuína de ver aqueles que destruíram sua inocência destroçados... Exatamente como o pequeno se sentia por dentro. E esse ódio vindo de alma tão nobre... Era uma tentação grande demais para resistir.  
Agora tudo pode voltar ao normal, com o jovem mestre seguro na mansão enquanto o demônio sai à caça do maldito assassino que lhe parece tão familiar... Mesmo que ainda não saiba dizer de onde o reconhece. Bom... Na realidade o Conde jamais fica ‘seguro’ em casa, pois sempre insiste em colocar-se em risco desnecessário e... Michaelis sabe que isso em parte é apenas para provocá-lo. E como isso é excitante!  
“Quanto mais ele faz isso, mais tenho vontade de... Mordê-lo... Lambê-lo... Ahm?!” – O mordomo se assusta com esse pensamento, pois... Não pensa nisso de forma figurada.  
– Tendo pensamentos pecaminosos, meu Sebby lindo?! – A voz estridente do Shinigami ruivo soa alta, com os olhos vermelhos do demônio se voltando para o ponto no telhado onde este está sentado, com as pernas cruzadas.  
– Não sei do que está falando. – Começa a preparar a carruagem com destreza, evitando o olhar irônico do outro.   
– Ahhhhhhh... Conheço essa expressão e... Quem me dera estar numa cama com você e... Ai... Acho que vou desmaiar! – E como o demônio continua a ignorá-lo, resolve provocar ainda mais. – E... Esse ‘monumento’ aparecendo dentro da sua calça? Isso é luxúria pura!!!!  
Pior que o mordomo não pode negar a presença da ereção indisfarçável, mas não pretende discutir esse assunto com essa criatura. E pensando em como mudar o assunto para espantá-lo, a fim de poder dar andamento a sua importante tarefa, se dá conta de algo que faz seus olhos se voltarem exatamente para quem evitava.  
– Grell Sutcliff... Por acaso... Por que você está aqui? – Um aperto no peito começa a incomodá-lo.  
– Bom... Eu poderia dizer que vim apenas pra te ver... – Uma risadinha sarcástica ecoando na noite que se inicia. – Se eu ganhar um beijo... De língua...  
Logo Sebastian está junto dele, as mãos fortes em volta do pescoço do Shinigami, que para de rir e faz a sua expressão mais sofredora.  
– Ai... Isso dói! – Logo seu sorriso maldoso está de volta. – Adoro quando você é violento!  
– Se não me contar... – Pensa em alguma ameaça, mas percebe que com a criatura ruiva outros métodos são mais eficientes, um brilho sobrenatural surgindo em seus olhos, um tom malicioso na expressão bonita. – Se me contar... Deixo você... Passar a mão.  
– O QUÊ?! – Grell revira os olhos, quase desmaiando de emoção. – Eu querooooooooooooooo!  
– Então me fala porque está aqui na mansão. – Sebastian está irritado, pois pressente algo, mas prefere não perder a oportunidade de obter a informação. – Algo está para acontecer com...   
– Com seu moleque?! Digo... Eh... Uhmmm... Seu mestre... Hehe... – As mãozinhas gulosas já se encaminham para seu destino, mas Sebastian continua parado, as mãos em seu pescoço, mantendo-o afastado. – Ok... O assassino escolheu a próxima vítima... E é... Ei!  
A saída repentina do mordomo quase o faz cair do telhado, ficando dependurado, segurando com dificuldade na calha até que se lembra que pode voar. Coloca-se sobre a gárgula pequena na extremidade da construção.  
– MEU SEBBY!!!! Cadê me pagamento? – Se joga chorando sobre as telhas velhas. – Era a realização dos meus sonhos! Que droga!  
ooOoo  
O fog londrino começa a baixar sobre as ruas escuras enquanto Ciel corre atrás do passado. O frio o faz tremer, mas nem se importa, pois seus sentimentos se voltam apenas para aquilo que persegue, a razão completamente esquecida, o coração e a respiração acelerados... Pelo esforço ou pela vontade de alcançar sua vingança?  
Vez ou outra pensa que o perdeu de vista, mas logo o vê parado na esquina seguinte, como se o chamasse à perseguição e tudo recomeça, sua mente regurgitando todas as sensações e as lembranças e o deixando ainda mais cego para a imprudência desse seu ato.  
De repente, ao virar mais uma esquina obscura, se depara com ele estático, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto encoberto em parte pela máscara. O homem loiro que o preparou para o sacrifício, tão nítido como na noite em que o jogou na tina de água, vestindo as mesmas roupas, apenas o casaco pesado diferindo do que se recorda... E sempre pensou que ele estava na pilha de corpos que Sebastian deixou para trás naquela masmorra quando começou sua vingança.  
– Pois é... Jovem Phantomhive... – A voz guarda um tom de desdém. – Não estou morto!  
– Mas como... – Então que se dá conta da verdade por trás dessa aparição. – Você é o assassino?!  
– Nossa! Como estamos ficando espertos, não é? – Esse homem o despreza mais do que tudo. – E nem precisou do demônio pra chegar a essa conclusão.  
– Não preciso dele para pensar. Nunca precisei. – Sua necessidade de enfrentar seu inimigo o impede de pensar em como se arrisca estando ali, sozinho, e como poderia apenas chamar seu protetor. – E você tinha tanta necessidade da minha atenção que precisou matar todos esses meninos?  
– Eu não preciso dela... Por mim você já estaria morto há muito tempo. – O sorriso dele desaparece, dando lugar a uma expressão de ódio puro. – Eu apenas matei por ‘ele’... Por que ‘ele’ me pediu.  
O Conde pensa em chamar finalmente Sebastian, antes que seja tarde, mas sua ânsia por respostas o leva ao imprudente limite, temendo que a presença do demônio o impeça de obter as respostas que há tanto tempo deseja.  
– Ele... Quem? – Uma sensação de medo se apossa de seu íntimo, pois se recorda do homem que deixou seu sangue sobre o altar e... O odor daquele perfume... Como o de seu pai.   
– Eu... Caro Conde. – A voz vem de suas costas, o braço passando por seus ombros e o segurando firme. – Lembra-se de mim?  
– Me solta! – Tenta inutilmente desvencilhar-se do abraço. O perfume forte entorpecendo seus sentidos, percebendo como ele parece disfarçar um odor estranho de... Apodrecimento. – Era você quem queria o Sebastian, mas... Quem você é realmente?  
– Vejo que esqueceu realmente de mim... Primo. – A mão do homem cobre sua boca, o pequeno frasco forçando-lhe os lábios para entrar. – Eu não me esqueci jamais de você.   
– Não... – É incapaz de resistir, quase sufocado pelo líquido de odor forte, láudano sendo derramado dentro de sua boca em grande quantidade, sendo impossível para Ciel cuspir.  
O homem se diverte com a tentativa do garoto resistir, segurando-o ainda mais forte, quase a ponto de quebrá-lo, mas evitando isso a todo custo. Tem outros planos para ele e... Sonhou com isso todos os dias dos últimos anos.  
O menino tenta olhar para o rosto de seu algoz, encoberto pelo capuz escuro, mas tem dificuldade. Então o homem se move, deixando que veja a face que ele tanto busca e se diverte com sua expressão.  
– Não... Eu... Seba... – A droga faz efeito rápido, seu último pensamento sendo para aquela manhã na mansão, os rosnados de Sebastian, o medo insano que dominou seu pai.  
– Você vai se arrepender do que me fez... – A voz do homem soa séria e carregada de ressentimento. – O que vocês me fizeram.  
ooOoo  
O demônio percorre as ruas enfurecido, o vermelho sangue subindo até seus olhos, que flamejam de raiva de si mesmo e de sua imprudência. Estava tão preocupado com sua vontade de fugir desse lugar e das emoções que ele despertou que se esqueceu de sua tarefa primordial... Proteger seu mestre. Isso não é a atitude de um mordomo perfeito! E novamente falhou por deixar-se levar pelas malditas emoções humanas.  
Persegue o cheiro de morte, torcendo para que chegue a tempo, a forma que escolheu ficando turva, pois o ódio que o domina diminui sua concentração. Os dentes pontiagudos cravam-se nos próprios lábios, fazendo-os sangrar. Sua vontade é de retalhar esse assassino, e bem devagar, assim a dor se perpetua por mais tempo.  
Seus sentidos então se confundem, o odor que persegue se misturando ao de láudano, uma boa quantidade molhando o chão e então percebe a razão para o mestre não o ter chamado. E todo esse lugar se torna uma mistura nauseante de perfumes, carne podre, fezes e lixo, como se o assassino tivesse usado essa mistura para confundi-lo e impedir a perseguição.  
– MALDITO!!!! – Sua forma original começa a aparecer, as duas se alternando em partes do corpo, claramente demonstrando o sentimento que explode dentro do demônio Sebastian Michaelis.  
– Se você não ficar calmo... Não vai poder salvá-lo. – Aquela voz com um leve sotaque irlandês surge vindo da escuridão. – Eu vi quando o Conde passou correndo e vim atrás. Mas... Os dois homens o levaram.  
– Lucas! – Retoma sua forma o mais rápido que consegue diante da revolução emocional dentro dele, custando a controlar seu ódio. – Você...  
– Eu te vi sim... Mas... Já vi coisas mais assustadoras e... Eram humanos de verdade. – Mesmo que saiba agora o que o mordomo é realmente, estranhamente não o teme. – O que importa é que só você pode salvar o... Ciel.  
– Se já não for tarde. – Os olhos vermelhos de Sebastian se erguem na direção da lua enorme que se ergue no céu, sabendo que falhou mais uma vez, começando a lembrar de onde reconhece aquele cheiro. – Mas dessa vez não vou deixar você vivo.

Continua...  
ooOoo  
Sei que vou ouvir muitas exclamações de leitores que nem vão acreditar que estou atualizando essa fic. Mas é verdade, não é uma ilusão de ótica! Já começo pedindo perdão a todos que esperaram por tanto tempo, mas infelizmente o ano de 2010 não foi dos melhores e acabei quase abandonando de vez a coisa que mais amo fazer que é escrever. Continuei por força de amigas queridas que não me deixaram desistir e por vocês que sempre estiveram aqui me dando incentivo. Não imaginam como isso faz bem! Sentir-se apreciado e ver que aquilo que trabalha com tanto carinho traz algo bom e alegria à vida das pessoas... Não tem preço! (desculpa o plágio, mas essa frase encaixou perfeitamente).  
Agradeço as palavras gentis e os reviews deliciosos de se ler. Sei que muita gente já desistiu dessa fic, mas espero que esse capítulo compense a espera. Para todos que não tiveram seus reviews devidamente respondidos... O serão, com o tempo, pois primeiro pretendo atualizar todas as minhas fics em andamento e começar novas. 2011 será um ano muito diferente e produtivo.  
Agradeço à minha beta amada e a presenteada, pois você é minha inspiração para essa fic. Decidi escrevê-la pra te fazer feliz. É uma das pessoas mais incríveis que já conheci e uma das razões para ainda estar aqui. E obrigada a todas as pessoas amigas e amadas que tanto me incentivaram, pois são a minha motivação.  
Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!!  
11 de Janeiro de 2011  
10:47 PM  
Lady Anúbis


End file.
